Eliza's Flame
by BooksNotBoys
Summary: When Eliza catches Alexander in bed with her sister, she is devastated. Can she find solace in the arms of Jefferson and Madison, or will she be drawn back to Hamilton like a moth to a flame? Modern AU, Hamilton is a sophomore in college, Eliza is a homebody (by choice) and Jefferson and Madison are juniors at Hamilton's college. Probs very OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**_Long story short, I'm Hamiltrash. No shame. This will most likely be finished faster than my other fanfics lmao_**

Hindsight, Eliza realized, was always 20/20.

How had she not expected it? She'd seen the looks, the letters, the quiet conversations. She considered herself incredibly bright for a woman, how had she convinced herself nothing was worth worrying about?

Because she expected better of her sister and boyfriend.

"Alexander _, please._ " the drawn out moan was like a knife on her soul. She could hear Alexander panting, making little keening noises she liked when they slept together. The bed creaked viciously, and she couldn't take it anymore. She threw open the door, wincing as it bounced off of the wall.

The two scrambled apart immediately, and Eliza felt like someone punched her in the gut. Their lips and faces were flushed, hair mussed. Angelica looked terrified - Alexander looked mortified.

"Eliza..." Angelica started, but faltered, and quieted. There were tears in her eyes, and Eliza wanted to scream at her to wipe them away - there was no crying when Alexander had been inside her. Alexander, the poor soul, was still frozen in mortification - and she wanted to tell him to knock it off as well. She was the one who'd been betrayed. Only her feelings mattered.

"How could you?" Eliza snapped, and both guilty parties flinched. Good. Let them wallow in their own shame. She wiped furiously at her cheeks, but the tears kept coming. Her stomach felt like someone had scooped a hole in it, and she rounded on Alexander. "Of all the women to step out on me with, you choose my sister? Are you out of your mind?"

"Eliza-"

"Shut up!" she screamed, and he did. She heaved a heavy sob, wrapping her arms around herself. "How could you?" she wailed again. "I gave you everything. My support... my love... my body. Was that never enough?"

"Eliza-" he demanded, but she shook her head, turning to face Angelica.

"Angelica, I trusted you." she sobbed. "You're my sister. _You're not supposed to do this to me_." Some part of her felt bad, thinking about how it's certain that she stole Alexander from right under her sister's nose. If she had loved him so much, why didn't she just say something? Why hand him over, just to sneak around with him?

She felt sick, she had to get out. Stumbling backwards, she ran from the room, ignoring the cries of her name.

It was freezing cold outside, and she had forgotten her jacket. Wrapping her arms around herself, she ground her teeth together to keep them from chattering. Where could she go? Not home, that's where Alex and Angelica were. Not her father's, that would create a bigger mess. Peggy didn't love close enough to walk. She was completely, utterly, alone.

"Excuse me, miss!"

Eliza shrieked as someone grabbed her , pulling her around. It was a man, someone she'd seen before - Lee, that was it. One of Hamilton's classmates.

He smirked down at her, draping his coat around her shoulders. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself. He smelled of smoke and alcohol and cheap coffee, and it made her stomach hurt.

"Now, what's a girl like you wandering the streets alone like this for? Where's Hamilton?"

Eliza looked away. "We aren't s-speaking right now. If you'll excuse me, sir, I must be going-"

"Now, now, no need to run, it's cold out. Come in and warm up a bit."

Eliza didn't like Lee. Not because he was one Alexander's many rivals, though that helped a bit. He was slimy, cocky, and switched sides more often than clothes if it got him what he wanted. She shrugged his jacket off, and he grabbed her arm.

"Hold on, now, don't just walk away from me-!"

"Let go!" Eliza screamed as Lee pulled her towards him, wrapping another arm around her waist. She struggled, but he was stronger. She whimpered as he pressed an open mouth kiss on her cheek.

"Let her go, Lee!"

Lee growled low in his throat, pushing Eliza away from him. She stumbled, falling, scraping her palms on the concrete. There was a man at the door, glaring hard at Lee.

"Fuck off, Thomas. This doesn't concern you."

Thomas Jefferson glided smoothly out of the apartment, helping Eliza off of the ground. "It does now. Fuck off and leave her alone." The men had an intense stare down before Lee took off down the street. Thomas gently dusted off Eliza's shoulders.

"What do you want, Jefferson?" Eliza grumbled.

He scoffed. "You're welcome. Man, you're definitely Hamilton's girl." One eyebrow rose when he saw her wince. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy. If you'll excuse me-" she had barely taken a step when thunder cracked overhead, and rain came pouring down. She couldn't help it - she started to cry.

"Whoa, hey!" Eliza didn't fight as Thomas quickly pulled her into the safety and warmth of his apartment building. He lead her up the stairs and into his own apartment, instructing her to take of her shoes. He steered her to the couch, pushing her down and kneeling in front of her. Her sobs continued.

Eliza was surprised at how much better she felt when she was done crying. Thomas said nothing the whole time, only handing her a handkerchief at one point. She nearly snorted. Only Thomas Jefferson would have a handkerchief in his pocket.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked him, dabbing at her eyes again. Thomas smiled gently.

"I don't have a problem with you or your sisters, Miss Schuyler. Only Hamilton."

She could understand that. Alexander was a little insufferable at times (understatement of the year.) Looking down at her hand, she bunched the handkerchief in a tiny ball. What was she going to do? She couldn't go back to their shared apartment, not knowing what Alexander had done there with her sister. Tears pooled in her eyes once more.

"Miss Schuyler, please tell me what's wrong. Did something happen with Hamilton?"

Eliza lifted her head, blinking away her tears. Thomas was regarding her with kind, concerned eyes, and she wanted to tell him... But what if...

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Pardon?"

"If I tell you this, I need to be certain this will not get out to anyone. For my sake, not Alexander's."

Thomas nodded slowly, lips pursed. Finally, he said, "Do you know James Madison?"

She blinked. "Yes, we take an English course together. Why?"

He didn't answer, instead get up and rushing to the back of the apartment. There was a brief, quiet bout of arguing before Thomas reappeared, James trailing behind him. James greeted her quietly, and she returned it.

"I know you may not trust me very much, but I'm hoping you would feel more comfortable with James here. Besides being my best friend, he's my regulator, and he'd never let me disrespect you in any way by spreading personal information." Thomas took a seat adjacent to her, while James perched on the coffee table. Thomas made a face, but James ignored it.

"When you're ready."

Eliza took a shaky breath, and launched into her story. She told them about the flirty gestures, the letters she read from them to each other. When she told them about catching her sister and lover in the act, both men gasped in horror. James leaned forward, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Miss Schuyler-"

"Please, call me Lizzy." She couldn't go back to being Eliza, not now.

"Lizzy... I'm so sorry."

Hearing him apologize broke her, and she started sobbing again, burying her face in his neck. Thomas came closer and put his arms around both of them. They let her cry, not offering empty platitudes or trying to make her stop. They just held her.

When she was done, she was even more exhausted than before. The men must have noticed, because Thomas said, "I think it would be best if you stayed the night, Miss Schuyler. It's still storming fairly hard, and you've had quite the experience. James will lend you some clothes, and I'll cook some food. We can all sit and watch a movie, and just relax."

Eliza wondered why they were being so kind, but decided not to question it. James helped her up and led her to his room, gave her some clothes, and directed her to the shower in Thomas's room (the other shower had no hot water).

A shower had been just what she needed. James's pant were a little snug on her, however, and she called out to him. He chuckled a little, retrieving a pair of Thomas's pants. Once she was dressed, she retreated into the living room.

She was barely halfway through her bowl of macaroni and cheese before her eyelids were drooping. The shock and adrenaline from the day had worn off completely. Thomas gently took the bowl from her hands, coaxing her onto her feet and to his bedroom. He pulled the blanket back, helping her in, before tucking the blanket under her chin. He turned to go, when she grabbed his wrist.

"Stay. Please?"

Thomas hesitated, then nodded. "Let me say good night to James." He left the room, coming back a short while later. He turned off of the light, and Eliza buried herself in his chest. He was warm, solid, and she couldn't help but sigh in a bit of contentment.

"Thank you Thomas. You're not as bad as Alexander says."

Thomas snorts quietly. "I'm going to take that as a complement. Go to sleep." He waits for her breathing to even out before risking a soft kiss to her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of bacon and eggs roused Eliza the next morning. Yawning, she rose, taking a moment to appreciate the view of the city from Thomas's room. She wondered how the two could afford such a lush apartment, but it was really none of her business. She wandered into the living room, and Thomas looked up from his newspaper, smiling at her as she sat down at the table.

"How did you sleep?"

"Very well. Thank you very much." James came over, putting a plate down in front of her, and she smiled gratefully. Once everyone had a plate, Eliza dug in. She felt lighter, freer this morning. Her heart still ached from her discovery the day before, but as Madison and Thomas made dry quips back and forth, she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had breakfast with company.

"Lizzy?"

Eliza blinked, snapped from her stupor. Her face got hot. "Yes?"

"We were just asking, do you know what you're going to do about Hamilton?"

She didn't. Sighing, she rested her chin on one hand. "No. I don't want to talk to him right now, but before all this we had plans to go to Italy and parts of Europe for the beginning of summer. We're supposed to leave in a few days."

"What were you planning to do?"

"We were going to wine and dine all across Italy, visit the Colosseum, take walks in the moonlight..." She paused, fork halfway to her mouth. "We were going to stop in Paris for a few nights... Go to the Eiffel tower and look at the city..." She gently put her fork down, and Thomas and James shared a glance. "Excuse me." she murmured, getting up and escaping to the bedroom.

James gave Thomas a halfhearted glare, and Thomas shook his head.  
"I was just curious. I'll go check on her."

Thomas knocked gently on the door before pushing it open. Eliza was sitting on the bed, phone held loosely in her hand. Thomas took a seat beside her, saying nothing.

The house phone rang, making them both jump. Eliza looked at Thomas, and his heart broke at the sight of her grief.

"Is there something wrong with me?" She asked. No tears ran down her face, but her voice was weak. "I did everything I could to support him, even when I didn't understand what he was fighting for. I played house for him, doted on him... And for what? For him to fuck my sister? Where did I mess up?"

"You didn't. He did." Thomas put a hand on her shoulder. "You gave up a lot for him, and he didn't appreciate you like he should have. That was his fault, not yours."

Eliza laughed humorlessly. "My father told me is was a bad idea. Even when he agreed to give me a little money to live off of every month, he told me Alexander would never be satisfied... I don't think he knew his own daughter would cause a betrayal." She flopped back on the bed. "I should've gone to school from the beginning, like Daddy said, and moved in after. Now I'm stuck with plane tickets to a trip I don't even want to take, I have to find a new place to live, I have to admit to my father that he was right..." Eliza pushed the heels of her hand into her eyes.

Thomas lay beside her. "You could always stay here with us."

Eliza turned to look at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry if that sounds too forward, but by the sound of it, you really don't want to go back to your father's, or be stuck with Hamilton. You could stay here instead. James won't mind, and I sure don't. Plus, can you imagine the look on Hamilton's face if he found out you were staying here? He hates me almost as much as he loves you."

Eliza smacked him, her snort turning into a full out laugh as Thomas writhed in mock pain. When she was done, tears poured down her face. Sniffling, she sat up.

"Seriously, Thomas, why are you helping me? We've barely spoken, and James only knows me through our one English course."

Thomas put his hands behind his head, smirking. "Well, I suppose it would be nice to have a woman around to cook and clean -ow!" He rubbed his shoulder, chuckling at Eliza's frown. "I'm kidding! Honestly? I'm doing it for James. He talks about you a lot, and he told me about the time you bought him lunch because he forgot his wallet, and how you sometimes bring him some of whatever you baked at home. You've always seemed sweet when I saw you out with Hamilton, and it breaks my heart to see a lady treated that way."

She could barely believe it. Someone talked about her? People talked about Angelica all of the time, even Peggy, but her? Eliza hummed quietly, thinking.

"This doesn't have to be permanent. Just until you find someplace else you want to be."

"Where would I sleep? This is a two bedroom apartment."

"James and I will room together and you can take his room. Simple."

"The great Thomas Jefferson is willing to share? I would've never guessed."

Jefferson threw his head back, laughing. Eliza threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, Thomas. You're very kind."

Thomas hugged her tight. "I try my best." He patted her on the shoulder. "James, I know you've been eavesdropping. You better not snore."

"You know good and well I don't snore!" James came into the room. He wore a nervous facial expression, which made both Eliza and Thomas nervous.

"James?"

"Lee ratted you out to Hamilton. He's on his way over here to get Eliza back."

Both men looked at her. She pursed her lips. "Let him come. I have something I want to say to him."

Thomas and James shared a look, but a loud banging on the door alerts them to Hamilton's arrival.

Eliza stood up, storming to the door. Throwing it open, she didn't think twice before slapping Alexander across the face.

"You have some nerve coming over here after what you did. What do you want?"

"I'm here to take you away from these scoundrels. I may have made mistakes, but you don't deserved to be punished by staying here. Eliza-"

"My name is Elizabeth. And you forfeited all right to control me when you stuck your dick in my sister. Go home, Alexander. I'm staying here."  
"But Eliza-"

"Elizabeth!"

"Elizabeth!" He wailed, tears forming in his eyes. The softer part of her wants to hug him - even when he's destroyed her, she wants to help him. She resisted, tensing as she felt one of the other men come up behind her.

"Is there a problem here?" Leave it to Jefferson to play the hero. Eliza could practically see the red in Hamilton's eyes as he glares at Jefferson.

"How dare you keep my girlfriend hostage here you no good son of a fucking-"

"Language, Alexander! There's a lady present. And for your information, I didn't keep her hostage. I saved her from Lee attempting to force himself upon her."

Hamilton blanched, and Thomas smirked. It was obvious Lee had left that part out. Tired of being talked about like she wasn't there, Eliza straightened, pointing a finger at Alexander.

"Leave, Alexander. There is nothing you can say that will make me forgive you, and you being here just makes me despise you even more." She leaned back against Thomas, glaring at Alexander. "I will be by to collect my things soon. I'm moving in with Thomas and James until I can figure something else out."

The horror on Alexander's face is almost laughable. "But Eliza-!"

The second slap is almost as hard as the first. " _Don't call me that ever again! My name is Elizabeth to you, you no good, cheating, lying, son of a bitch_!" stepping back, she slams the door -and drops to her knees.

"Elizabeth!"

She was hyperventilating, struggling not to cry again. Thomas gathered her in his arms, and she gasped out, "Lizzy. Call me Lizzy. Elizabeth is his punishment."

He nodded, pulling her closer to him. "Lizzy. Lizzy. I'm sorry." He curled around her on the ground, and she pressed her face into his chest, trying to steady her breathing.

"When does it stop hurting?" she sniffed, and Thomas rubbed her back.

"I don't know, ma chere. I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews I've got so far. To one of my guest commenters, while this isn't Eliza/James, there will be sexual situations between the three, though they will not be an official couple. That's why Eliza isn't grouped with Jefferson and Madison.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Eliza swallowed hard, holding James's hand tightly. She nodded weakly.

"He needs to know where I am and what's going on." Eliza knocked on the door, hoping, praying Angelica wasn't here. She often frequented their father's house, and now that school had let out, she would have no reason not to be here.

The door opened slowly, and Phillip Schuyler appeared. He smiled briefly before confusion took over his face.

"Eliza...?"

"I need to talk to you. Is Angelica here?"

He shook his head, stepping aside so his daughter could enter. Holding onto James, she went in, saying nothing until everyone was seated.

"Alexander and I are broken up." She said plainly. "I caught him sleeping with another woman. We're through."

Philip only stare stone faced at his daughter. "Anything else?"

"I'm moving in with James and Thomas until I can find other arrangements."

"And I'm assuming he's either James or Thomas."

James stuck out his hand. "James Madison, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Philip shook his hand firmly, face still stone set. "And I am to believe my daughter will be safe in your care after what I've just been informed?"

James doesn't take the bait. Smiling easily, he says "I assure you my roommate and I are nothing like Mr. Hamilton. We're both happily taken men, and all we wish is to provide a safe place for your daughter."

"And you think she won't be safe here?"

"I have no doubt she would if she chose to stay here."

Philip sighed, getting up and walking toward the kitchen. He returned with three glasses of water, sitting them on the table between them. "I'm not sure what to say, Elizabeth. I was already appalled at you moving in with that Hamilton boy, but I saw how much you loved him, so I acquiesced. Now you want me to accept you moving in with two men? Taken, at that?"

Eliza's lower lip wobbled, and she hung her head. "No, Daddy."

"But, Lizzy-"

"Lizzy?"

Eliza waved a hand. "I don't want to be called Eliza anymore. Not after... Him. It's Lizzy, now."

Phillip hummed. "I see... Elizabeth, can you answer my one question?"

She looked up. "Yes?"

"You say you caught a woman with your boyfriend. Who was she?"

Eliza's face drained of color. "Pardon?"

"So you do know. We really must work on your deceptive skills." He took a sip of water. "Tell me who it is, Elizabeth, and I'll permit you to live with these men and keep your allowance ongoing."

"But, Dad-"

"It was me."

All three heads turned toward the doorway to the living room. Angelica stood there, leaning against the wall. Her eyes were red, and she looked extremely disheveled - honestly, she looked downright terrible. Eliza jumped up to rush to her, but paused.

"What?" Cried Philip, who was now as pale as Eliza. "What do you mean?"

"I made a mistake, Daddy. I was the woman in their bed."

"Angelica, what is the matter with you? To your own sister? Did I not raise you better?"

"Enough!" Eliza cried. "I didn't come here for a confrontation. Daddy, please."

Philip looked between his daughters, then to James. A silent conversation passed between them, and then Philip deflated. "Fine. Eliza, go. I'll be in contact with you tonight. I need to speak to your sister." There was a fire in her father's eyes, and she almost spoke on her sister's behalf - but Angelica had made her own bed by sleeping with Alexander in hers, and now she had to lie in it. She yanked James off of the couch, running past her sister and out into the cloudy day.

"Lizzy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You know we'll take care of you, right? We really don't want to hurt you."

She nodded. She knew. Even when she was with Alexander, even when she watched them go at it during class breaks in the quad, she knew Thomas and James weren't villains. They were just as opinionated as Hamilton, just as smart, even when they didn't always understand. Turning to James, she hugged him, hard.

James phone rang, and he answered it, one arm remaining around Eliza. "Yes, Thomas?... Seriously? Okay we'll be right there... No, you may not kill him, stay calm!" He hung up, pulling Eliza to the car.

"What's going on?"

"Hamilton's home early, and he and Jefferson are about to tear each other's throats out. We have to go."


	4. Chapter 4

"Get the fuck out of my bedroom, Jefferson!"

"When I have all of Lizzy's things, I'll do just that. It smells in here anyway." Thomas sniffed, nose wrinkled on disgust. How did Eliza live like this? The rest of the apartment was relatively spotless, but this room... It smelled like sex, old books, and alcohol. Jesus Christ. No wonder she had very little stuff here. She must've stayed somewhere else often.

Alexander ground his teeth together. Of all of the things he couldn't deal with right now, Jefferson in his bedroom was one of them. "Her name is Elizabeth, for your information."

"Only for you, Hamilton."

Alexander pounded his fists on the door. _"Get out of my damn bedroom!"_

"Alexander, leave him alone!"

Alexander whipped around, eyes widening at the sight of Eliza and... Madison. James Madison. Yeah, that was his name.

"Eliza- _Elizabeth_ , why did you send him here?"

"For my things, as I'm sure he's told you." She shoved him out of the way, opening the bedroom door. There were boxes all over the floor, and Thomas had done a quick job of neatly packing her things - the only thing left was her unmentionables.

"Thank you, Thomas. You did wonderful." Without thinking, she kissed his cheek, and every man in the room froze. Thomas smirked evilly, James looked amused, and Alexander looked like he would die.

She hummed quietly as she put the rest of her things in the last few boxes, ignoring the bickering going on behind her.

"You can't do this! Eliza, please!"

"Save it, Hamilton, you made your bed, lie in it."

"Fuck off, Madison, I wasn't talking to you or your boyfriend."

"You don't talk to him like that!"

Eliza groaned inwardly. "I'm done." She announced. "James, Thomas, help me, please?"

Alexander watched in helpless rage as they began toting boxes away. He was exercising great control, she had to give him that. Normally he would've exploded. He stood rigidly in the living room as they took her stuff away, but he piped up when Eliza started unplugging appliances.

"Hey wait a minute, that-"

"My father bought this, and I'm taking it with me." She said curtly as she picked up the coffee maker. "I'll leave you the microwave, but the kettle is mine, too."

Alexander groaned, head in his hands. "Eliza, please don't do this, please. I'm sorry-"

"Enough! You're only sorry because you got caught. How long, Alexander?"

"I wont talk about this."

" _How long?!_ "

His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance. "Eliza, please."

"How. Long."

He swallows. "Two months."

Her whole world shattered again in the space of a second. Two months? They'd been fucking for _two months?!_ Tightening her hold around the coffee maker and kettle, she spits, "Delete my number and go to hell, Alexander. I hope you burn." She rushes out of the door, ignoring Alexander's cries behind him. James grabbed the coffee maker as she stumbles down the steps, and Eliza crumples to her knees on the ground, the kettle clattering away from her.

"Lizzy!"

She screams. She screams, and screams, and screams and screams.

She _screams._

* * *

She wasn't sure when she blacked out, only that she came to lying on her back in a dark room. Someone was pressing something cold against her forehead and cheeks. She sighed, and the cold was taken away.

"Elizabeth?"

"Lizzy." She corrected softly, opening her eyes. James smiled at her. "What happened?"

"You screamed bloody murder and passed out on the sidewalk, and Thomas had a panic attack, so I had to make sure none of us died on the drive home. It seems you're both fine now, though."

Eliza sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Are you hungry? I think Thomas made stress macaroni."

Eliza snorted, and James chuckled. She sat up, leaning against him. Her whole life was a mess, and she needed to call Peggy. Her little sister was never one to choose sides in most arguments, but she recognized a wrong when she saw one. Peggy's golden rule was "The Schuyler Sister stick together."

There was a timid knock at the door, and Thomas peeked his head in. "Is she awake?"

"Yes, Thomas. Please, come in."

Thomas bounced into the room, curls flying. "Oh, thank God." He sighed dramatically, sending Eliza and James into a fit of giggles. "Laugh now, but I was fairly concerned about who was going to try out my shrimp macaroni and cheese." His smile faded, and he sat down on the bed. "What happened, Lizzy? You just... freaked."

She pulled her legs up to her chest. "I found out that Alexander and my sister were sleeping together for two months behind my back."

Thomas' eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. "Whaaaaaaaat?"

"Yeah. I... I guess it just pilled all on me at once. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, cherie. Hamilton's a dick." Thomas said, checking out his nails. He sprung up suddenly, clapping his hands. "I forgot, I had something to tell you!"

Eliza waited patiently for him to stop. James rolled his eyes.

"So I found those plane tickets you were telling us about. I called the airline, pulled some strings, and got you a refund. However," Thomas wiggled his eyebrows, "I planned a different trip. One much more France-centric, but fun, nonetheless. How do you feel about that?"

Eliza mulled it over. France sounded amazing, but the ticket prices for that trip would be astronomical...

"I would be buying the plane tickets of course, and my family has residence in France, so housing is not an issue."

"Oh I couldn't-"

"Please." Both boys begged.

"Thomas and I were going to take this trip anyway, but with you there it will be much more interesting."

"And there's no chance of Hamilton bothering you-"

"I'm sold." Eliza says, deadpan, and the boys laughed. Eliza smirked, straightening out her legs to cross them. "So what's this I hear about you two being taken? And did I hear the word boyfriends?"

Both men turn bright red, and all Eliza can do is laugh.

* * *

 **Hey y'all! So to all of my loyal readers, first of all, thank you so much! Secondly, where do** ** _you_** **guys think Eliza should go from here? Should there be communication? Should she cut all ties with her sister? SHOULD SHE GET A HAIRCUT?**

 **Leave some ideas in the comments~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have returned!**

 **I'm actually surprised at how many of you wanted me to update. I wasn't expecting this to get so popular since the pairing is so odd.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **WARNING: There's a sex scene at the end. Not** ** _too_** **graphic, but you know...**

* * *

Friendship, Eliza realized, was always found in the oddest places.

Thomas and James had somehow managed to insert her into their life like she had always belonged. James worked most days in the library, leaving her and Thomas with a lot of free time - though there was honestly no such thing when it came to Thomas Jefferson. Since their new trip to France wasn't for two weeks he insisted on taking her out to his favorite places (mostly parks, art galleries, and museums) and they often bothered James at work. There was never a dull moment.

For her part, she made herself useful, keeping things tidy and cooking dinner a few times. Her phone had rung off the hook for almost full 24 hours one day before going silent. 82 calls from Alexander, 4 from Angelica, and 2 from her father.

Only one of those people had gotten an answer, and she still had not called Peggy. As certain as she was that Peggy needed to know, Eliza couldn't bring herself to deliver the news. It would break her sister's heart.

She had to create a game plan soon, she knew. She couldn't avoid her old life forever. At one point, she, Alexander, and Angelica were all going to have to talk, and Thomas and James were going to need their space back. They didn't seem to be in too much of a rush to get rid of her, though.

"Lizzy," Thomas whined, kicking at James, "Jamie keeps tickling my feet!"

James turned his head to hide his grin, though Eliza could clearly see him doing just what Thomas said.

"Boys." She chided in her motherly way. "Play nice." Honestly, those two were children. They delighted in tickling each other and running, sometimes attacking her when she wasn't paying attention. It was excellent if not unwanted reflex training. They also like to spook her when she went around corners, but combined with the reflex training, they'd realized quickly that Eliza was not one to be trifled with.

James tickled Thomas one last time, causing him to squirm - right off of the couch. Eliza giggled while Thomas glared at James, who was laughing so hard he rolled right off as well.

Thomas huffed. "Are y'all as excited for the trip to France as I am? I can't wait to be back in Monticello." They were set to leave in three days.

"We are not going to Monticello." James shouted, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Where did you think I meant when I said I had residence in France?"

James shook his head, but he smiled as well, pulling Thomas to his side. He scratched gently at Thomas's scalp, laughing as Thomas melted and arched his back a bit, blushing and jumping up when he realized what he'd done.

"Thomas." Eliza said, eyebrow raised, and he sputtered before putting his hands over his face. Eliza was readying herself to tease more when the doorbell rang. She got up to get it.

"Who is it?"

"Pizza!" A deep, womanly voice said.

Pizza? They hadn't ordered any pizza, not as far as she knew. She unlocked the door, ready to tell the woman she had the wrong apartment-

"And Peggy!"

She screamed.

"Peggy!" Yanking her sister into the apartment, she crushed her in a hug, careful of the pizza boxes she was holding in her hands. When they let go, Eliza could've cried.

"What are you doing here?" Eliza motioned for Peggy to follow her. How had her sister know where she was staying?

"Well I came down to visit for the summer, and the first thing I hear from Daddy is that you and Alex are over! What the hell, why didn't you call me? And who are these two handsome men I hear you're living with now?"

The word handsome was like catnip. With an air only the privileged have, Thomas sauntered over to them. "That would be moi, and my boyfriend, James. How do you do?" He took one of her hands, kissing it gently. Peggy giggled, batting her eyelashes.

"It's unfortunate that all of the cute ones are gay."

"Actually," said James, walking in, "we're both bisexual."

Eliza flushed at his wink, but Peggy only giggled again, cupping her own cheek in her palm. "Don't joke, gentleman, because I never pass up an opportunity put before me."

"Margarita Schuyler, you stop that right now!"

Peggy laughed, damn near floating over to the table. She may have been the youngest, but she was the most regal. "Don't worry, I didn't come over to seduce your roommates. I came for information." She deposited the pizzas on the table before turning to face them. "Daddy wouldn't tell me anything about what happened. He said I had to talk to you first."

Eliza sighed heavily. She couldn't do this, not right now at least. "Pegs..."

"No way, don't you Pegs me, I know this is serious. If you don't tell me, I'm going to go to Alex's place and cause a scene."

"Please, don't."

"Then talk."

"You did say you were gonna call her." Thomas pointed out, wincing at the scathing glare he received. Eliza turned back to her sister.

"Peggy... Alexander was cheating on me... For two months."

Peggy's facial expression changed in instant. A storm of rage had formed behind her eyes. "With who?"

"Peggy-"

"With. Who."

"...Angelica."

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Horror was the only clear expression on Peggy's face. "What?"

"Peggy-"

"No! How could she? We're sisters, how could she do that to you?" Peggy was getting increasingly upset, her eyes tearing up. She snatched her purse up, but Eliza grabbed both of her arms.

"Peggy, wait-!"

"No! I'm going to march right down there and give Angelica a piece of my mind. She knew better. She promised she would never."

"Why would she promise that?" Eliza asked, and Peggy looked away. "Peggy Schuyler."

"Angelica had a crush the size of the moon on Alex. She used to write their names down on scraps of paper and keep them in her room. I knew they liked each other, and she told me not to tell you because you and Alex were so happy, and you both have a habit of self-sacrifice. But I told her if she did anything I was coming after her, and I intend to do just that!" Peggy struggled to get out of her sister's grip.

Eliza pulled Peggy to her. "Leave it alone, please? I don't want to stir this all up again. I'm going on a trip soon, and if you still feel the need to do something, do it then."

Peggy wiped at her eyes, pouting, looking all the world like the little Peggy she used to be, instead of the suave, sexy young woman she was now. "Where are you going?"

They sat down for pizza, and Eliza explained to her sister about the trip to Monticello. Thomas regaled them with tales of his escapades, falling dutifully silent when Peggy asked about the women he'd possibly romanced. James had only smiled.

"Why do they call you Lizzy?" Peggy questioned at one point. "Nobody's called you that since middle school."

"Alexander has ruined Eliza for me. And I'm only Elizabeth in a professional setting."

Peggy seems pleased with the information, and they talked late into the night. Peggy accepted their invitation to stay for the night, but declined an offer to sleep in anyone's bed. "The couch is just fine. Just give me a pillow and blanket."

Once Peggy was settled, Eliza motioned for Thomas and James to follow her to her room. She closed the door behind them before sitting on the bed.

"I wanted to ask your opinion on my Alexander problem. Do either of you think I should meet with him, and talk it out?"

James glanced at Thomas, who shrugged. "Do you want our honest opinion?" James asked.

"Yes."

"We've talked about this a little between ourselves. I think you should talk to Hamilton, at least for closure if you want it. Not get back with him, mind you, but... talk."

Eliza turned to Thomas. "And you?"

Thomas looked away, shrugging. "I think he's a dick, plain and simple. But if you need the closure or whatever, go for it."

Eliza stared at her phone. Alexander had been calling her non-stop since she left him. She had almost answered once, but the phone had stopped ringing, and she hadn't called him back.

"I miss him." she mumbled. "Is that wrong?"

"No." Thomas said, sitting beside her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. His hair tickled her face, and she closed her eyes.

She was so conflicted. On one hand, Alexander had been in the wrong, and going back to him was a spectacularly bad idea. Thomas and James liked having her, and she liked being with them. Alexander never took the time to really explain his work to her when he was in school - but Thomas explained every important detail of the things he loved, every little thing he felt need to be known. James was the same. She'd done well in her English course - but talking to James made hr feel like the course had been nothing but a waste of time.

On the other hand, Eliza had a sinking feeling that as caring as the men had been, there was something she was missing. Before she and Alexander broke up, Thomas had only traded a handful of words with her, and James only talked to her about assignments. What did they get out of letting her live there?

"Lizzy." She opened her eyes at the sound of James's voice. he took her hand. "Don't worry about it right now. Let's go to France first, have a little fun. You deserve it."

She hesitated, then nodded, hugging them both. "Okay. Thank you, really."

The boys departed to their room. James sat down on the bed, lost in thought. Thomas stretched out on his side, watching his boyfriend.

"She knows."

"She doesn't."

"How could she not? You think she hasn't been suspicious of why we let her stay here?"

Thomas tugged on James's shirt until he lay down as well. James snuggled up in his boyfriend's side. "We just have to wait and see. If that's what she ends up thinking, well..."

James took Thomas's face in his hands, pulling him in for a soft kiss. Thomas wouldn't admit it, but he was worried, too. Who wouldn't be when the girl they'd planned to ask for a threesome was now living with them?

"We can do this." Thomas murmured, pressing soft kisses along James's cheek and neck. James hummed, letting Thomas roll until he was on top of him, hands intertwined as Thomas sucked a hickey into his neck. They hadn't had sex in a while since Eliza had moved in, and James's couldn't even bother being embarrassed at how fast he got hard.

"You want it fast and dirty, or slow and loving?" Thomas whispered against his lips.

"Slow." James said, and Thomas captured his lips again, working deftly at the button of James's pants. Soon enough they were both naked, hands roaming as soft pants and moans fill the room.

Thomas stopped long enough to rummage in James's bedside table for the lube. He had some in his drawer, but James kept the special one in his, and he supposed now was good time to use it.

James gasped when he felt Thomas's wet finger prod gently outside of his hole before pushing in ever so gently. He set a slow, leisurely pace, kissing James breathless as he added a second finger, then finally a third, scissoring and pressing gently. A gentle push against his prostate has James gasping, whining, squirming.

"Thomas, please."

Thomas removed his fingers, nudging James's legs up and farther apart, lining up his cock and pushing in.

James pushed his head back into the pillow, moaning wantonly as Thomas pushed all of the way in. He felt so full, he missed it. Thomas pulled all of the way out, and pushed back in, jabbing at James's prostate, and James dug his nails into the bed.

"Changed my mind." he gasped. "Fuck me."

Thomas smirked before pounding James into the mattress, swallowing his moans and thanking god they had left the pillow between the headboard and the wall.

James's fingernails dug into his back, and the pain spurred Thomas on. He could feel the first waves of his orgasm approaching, and he'd be damned if he came first. Reaching between them, he grasped James's cock in his hand, jerking him fast and dirty.

"Thomas...Oh!" James bit his lips, eyes rolling and back arching as he came, grunting. With two more thrusts, Thomas buried himself to the hilt, panting into the crook of James's neck. Thank God the walls in this apartment were thick

"I needed that." James slurred as Thomas rolled off of him, curling up on his side.

Thomas kissed his forehead. "Stop worrying so much. Let's just enjoy France, okay? We'll worry about our… request, after that."

James nodded, the warm afterglow of sex pulling him under.

* * *

 **Not sure when I'll be back, but I'm wrapping up another semester of college so we'll see. Hopefully I get another chapter in before I'm busy. R &R! It seems Lizzy is still a little conflicted, haha!**


	6. Chapter 6: Angelica Interlude

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, whatever you celebrate, here is a little gift for you!**

 **To be honest, I'm backed up on where this story is going, because I haven't decided what happens to Eliz- er, Lizzy ;) But I didn't want to leave you guys with** ** _nothing,_** **so here you go!**

* * *

I used to pride myself in being a good older sister.

If one of my sister's was injured, I was there to patch them up. If either of them was upset, I was there to make it better. They used to make me presents when we were little - Peggy would draw me pictures of us all having a picnic, and Eliza would bake my favorite cookies and cakes whenever I asked. We were a team, a set. Everything we did was for the benefit of all three of us, and our parents.

So why had I done it?

I knew what I was doing - who I would be hurting. I didn't just betray Eliza when I crawled into their bed. I betrayed Peggy, who trusted me to be the best sister I've always been; my father, who trusted me to look out for my sisters even in adulthood; my fiance, John, who had done nothing but dote on me. I had betrayed every single person who ever cared about me and my sisters.

I would have thought Eliza would be the angriest person, but Peggy took the cake. I didn't even have a chance to process her return to our father's house before she slapped me across the face, screaming about traitorous sisters and broken hearts. I could only sit on the steps, trembling, as my youngest sister yelled at me. When she was done, she stormed off - I picked myself up from the steps and rushed out of the door.

The wind whipped past me as I staggered down the street. People stared, but I didn't care. I was in no place to be trying to uphold the family name. I didn't even know where I was going until I ended up on the corner of a familiar street. This was John's street. I had walked to his house.

I went up to the familiar white door, my fist pausing in the air. He wouldn't want to see me, not after what I'd done. Still, I knocked.

After a moment, the door creaked open, and there stood my fiancé. He blinked at me, almost as if he couldn't believe I was there. Then he frowned. "So you finally showed up."

"Hello, John."

"Hello, Angelica." He echoed. When I offered no further response, he sighed softly. "Come in. It's cold." He stepped aside and I went in. I followed him to the living room, where he quietly requested I sit while he made tea made tea. He was uncharacteristically silent, but I didn't blame him. It was enough that he had let me in. I wasn't going to question him.

John returned with the tea, and we drank it in silence. He seemed far away, and I studied his face. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked pale. I watched in muted horror as his eyes squeezed shut, his hands shaking.

"John-"

"Don't!" He cried, slamming his cup of tea down on the coffee table. "Don't give me your apologies! How could you, Angelica? I have been nothing but good to you, and this is how you repay me?"

I keep my mouth shut, knowing my apologies would only anger him further. I stood up, going over to his seat. He weakly pushed me away.

"Don't touch me." He shouted, but I put my hands on either side of his head, cradling it to my stomach as he cried. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and for a while we just sat there, him crying,, and me struggling not to cry.

I wasn't sure how long we sat that way, but when he was through crying, he sat up, wiping at his eyes and clearing his throat. I stayed standing where I was, looking down at the ground.

"Why did you do it, Angelica?"

"John-"

"No. If you want me to even consider taking you back, I need to know why, and for how long."

I went back to my seat, smoothing out my lap. This was my time. If I wanted to save my relationship, I had to tell the truth - and yet… I couldn't bring myself to speak. John was getting impatient, tapping his foot, and curling and uncurling his fingers.

It was now or never.

"You didn't… satisfy me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You didn't satisfy me." I said, stronger this time. "We both know this was a marriage of connections, no matter how much we love each other. You marrying into my family is a big deal for your firm, and me marrying you is a big boost to my social status, it seems. I do love, you John, but do you really love me? We almost never have sex, and when we do, it's so bland I almost want to give up."

"So it's the sex, then?"

"No! It's more than that! You don't interact with me, John. You don't tell me about about work, we don't do things together-"

"We go on dates quite often!"

"We go to dinner and the movies once a week, and you spend most of dinner doing business!"

He doesn't say anything, his mouth hanging open. Good - I'm not done.

"Alexander didn't just satisfy me sexually, John, he made me feel like I was there. Like my opinions mattered to him. So for two months, I went to his bed and slept with him and did all of the things I was never able to do with you. So there. That's why, and that's for how long."

I was breathing heavily at this point, and John's face was carefully blank. Slowly, he stood, and before I could say anything, he took my hand and yanked me to his bedroom.

"John, what-!" he swung me around and pushed be back on the bed, falling on top of m and kissing me hungrily. IT was so unlike him I was shocked, but I quickly threw my arms around his neck and kissed back.

We moved quickly and blindly, kissing, biting, sucking. I had no time to process this sudden change in demeanor as he flipped me over, pushing in without warning, grabbing my hair and _fucking_ me ruthlessly. There were stars behind my eyelids, and it took me a minute to realize that I was the one screaming.

We fucked until we were too sore and tired to continue. We lay side by side, trying to catch our breathe, when John spoke again.

"Would you be willing… to go to counseling?"

I turned to look at him. "Counseling?"

"Yes. I… Despite everything, I still want to marry you. But I want us to… talk out our problems with a professional first. I feel it is the only way we can move past this." He took my hand in his. "Will you?"

I nodded, unable to believe that after everything, John still wanted to be with me. I didn't deserve his kindness. I didn't deserve anyone's kindness. Rolling over, I put my arms around him.

"Also," he continued, "I believe it is only fair that we help your sister and her boyfriend work out their problems as well."

"That is fair. But we'll have to wait. Eliza is out of town."

He nodded, and we lay there, just taking in each other. I was already thinking of ways to help my sister. She deserved kindness more than I ever did.


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY, AN UPDATE!**

 **YIKES, IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME, SORRY GUYS! TO BE HONEST, I HAD TO TAKE SOME TIME TO OUTLINE THIS STORY AND FIGURE OUT A PATH, AND I'M NOT EVEN DONE! THAT BEING SAID, I'M FINALLY GLAD TO BESTOW THIS UPDATE UPON Y'ALL!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Monticello. Eliza could not believe how beautiful it was! She pressed her face against the train window, giggling like a little girl outside of a toy shop. She was on a train in France! Across from her, Thomas watched her, smirking, James's head resting on his shoulder. Thomas was used to travel, and was hardly affected by jet lag. James, on the other hand, was not.

"Thank you." Eliza found herself murmuring for the hundredth time, sitting back down. Thomas had said she needed the true France experience, which meant taking a train from their city of landing to Monticello. She couldn't remember the name of the city, but it had been so beautiful that it took Thomas ten minutes to convince her to stop taking pictures. Even now, she pulled out her phone, taking a picture of the two men in front of her.

James yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Thomas gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hi." James said. "Are we almost there?"

"Almost. Are you hungry, my love?"

"A little."

"Let's go to the dining car then. Lizzy?"

"It's okay, I'll stay here."

Thomas nodded, and he and James departed from their compartment. Eliza drummed her fingers nervously on her book. She was nervous. She was miles from home with two boys she hasn't known for very long. Normally, she would have been wary, but Thomas and James had given her no reasons to worry. Even Peggy liked them, and out of the three sisters, she was least likely to trust anyone.

Her phone vibrated, startling her from her thoughts. She fished it out of her pocket, looking at the screen.

 _Angel_

Eliza hesitated, staring at the phone before pressing the answer button.

"Angelica."

"Eliza?"

Eliza nodded, then remembered her sister couldn't see her. "Yes, it's me."

"Eliza… I didn't think you would answer."

"I almost didn't." Eliza responded flatly. Angelica chuckled humorlessly.

"I wouldn't blame you…" She trailed off, and the girls sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry."

Eliza had expected the words, but there was still a small pang in her chest.

"I was wrong, to do what I did, and I never hope for you to forgive me. I wouldn't be surprised if you slapped me when you saw me again like Peggy did."

"Peggy _hit_ you?"

"Yeah."

 _Jesus_ , Eliza thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, I know you're on a trip. I'll leave you alone now. But Eliza?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Eliza's breath caught, and she swallowed, hard.

"I… I love you too." She hung up before Angelica could say anything else, closing her eyes and resting her head against the side of theof the car. It was obvious that avoiding her feelings wasn't going to work. Every time she thought she escaped it, she got phone calls, text messages. No one would leave her alone! If someone wasn't begging for her forgiveness, someone else was checking on her. If it wasn't for the boys, she would've gone crazy.

She wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but James was suddenly, gently shaking her awake, smiling/ She stretches, standing, her excitement returning in a rush. She was really here - in Monticello!

Gathering up their bags didn't take long - They were only going to be there for a week, and each only had two bags.

"Come," Thomas says, "I've already called a car for us." They picked up their bags and headed out of the station, weaving past people and luggage.

Eliza nearly rolled her eyes at the sight of a older, white-haired man in a suit, holding a sign that said "Jefferson Party". Thomas however, lit up like a Christmas tree. "Harry!"

"Monsieur Thomas!" The man's cool facade broke, and he hugged Thomas like an old friend. When they parted, his eyes shifted to James and Eliza. "Monsieur Madison! And… a girlfriend?"

Eliza's cheeks and ears got hot, but James laughed. "Very funny, Harry. This is a good friend from school, Lizzy Schuyler. Lizzy, this is Harry Durand. He's the Jefferson family's beloved chauffeur."

Harry strode forward, bowing to Eliza. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle Schuyler, and welcome to France." He took her bags, shooting a dirty look at the boys. "A lady does not carry her own bags."

Eliza was inclined to disagree and take them back - but, she decided, her parents _did_ raise a lady, and it wouldn't kill her to let the men be men.

Harry led them to the car, and after everything and everyone was settled, drove off. Eliza took pictures the entire drive, even taking a less than perfect one when Thomas made a comment about it. This was her first trip, damn it - she was _going_ to document it.

The Jefferson manor was beautiful.

"Welcome to the Jefferson home, Mademoiselle Schuyler."

Eliza could barely believe her eyes. It was huge! Harry helped her out of the car, and she immediately took out her camera.

"Lizzy, if you keep taking all of those pictures, we'll never get anywhere."

Eliza put her camera down, still grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't help it. She was really here. In Monticello! She had dreamed of coming to France since she was a little girl, and she was finally here. She had to admit that she was a little sad that she wasn't there with Alexander - but it was his own fault, not hers, and she was determined to make the most of her trip.

"Sorry, Thomas. I'm just really excited."

Thomas came over and put an arm around her shoulder. "I know, but let's at least get inside first. Then we'll make our plans for the week, alright?"

Eliza nodded, and followed the men into the house.

"Where are your parents?" James inquired.

"Hawaii, I believe. They won't be back for a while, that's all I know."

Harry motioned for Eliza to follow him. "I'll show you to your room." She trailed him up a wide staircase and to the right, down a long hall. Pushing open the two large doors, he called her in.

Eliza gasped.

A large oak canopy bed dominated the opposite wall, a gold duvet resting on top. A large armoire stood against the left wall, and a vanity table completed the set up. The carpet was plush and white. Eliza walked in slowly, turning in a circle.

Harry smiled. " _Bienvenue à Monticello, Mme Schuyler. J'espère que tu profites de ton séjour."_ Leaving her bags neatly by the door, he bowed once more and exited.

Eliza turned and jumped on the bed, humming in pleasure at the softness of the blanket. There was a window above her bed, and warm ribbons of sun lay over her. She could barely believe her life right then - pulling out her phone, she dialed a number.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Peggy?"

"Lizzy! You made it?"

"Yes! Oh my goodness, Peggy, it's so beautiful! It's sunny, and my room is gorgeous - _royalty_ gorgeous!"

"Omg, I'm so jealous. You have to bring me one day."

Eliza closed her eyes. "One day." she breathed, stretching out and sighing.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You sound frustrated a little."

Eliza paused. "Can I tell you the truth?"

"Always."

"It's been a while since…"

Peggy snickered. "Oh, I see." she said, and Eliza blushed. "Well, you could always ask the boys. They seem eager to please."

"Peggy, no!"

The younger Schuyler burst into laughter. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Well, it's 7 am here, and I was up late, so I'll talk to you later. I love you, have fun!" She hung up, and Eliza put her phone down. Ask the boys, yeah right. She chuckled to herself. Honestly…

Despite her laughter, she had been telling the truth - she was _horny._ Sex between Alexander was few and far between ( _and now I know why,_ she thought bitterly,) but she couldn't ignore the urge forever. Fingers and toys could only satisfy so much.

There was a knock on her door, startling her from her thoughts. "Lizzy?"

"Come in!"

Thomas opened the door, peeking his head in. "How do you like your room?"

"It's amazing! Ugh, I could lie on this bed forever."

He chuckled, nodding. "Well, I'll be in the shower, but feel free to explore. James will be unpacking in our room if you need him." With that, he closed the door, and Eliza set to unpacking her own bags. Once she was done, she headed out to explore.

Her search of the second floor found four bedrooms, a den of sorts, and two ridiculously big bathrooms. She bounded downstairs, and upon inspection added _kitchen, living room,_ and _dining room_ to the list. She wondered once more about Thomas's financials - but her thought process was forgotten when she spotted the garden outside of the kitchen. She opened the large glass door, taking a timid step out.

There rows upon rows of beautiful flowers, set up in a way she could not decipher from the ground. Her skin tingled at the warmth of the sun mixed with the cool breeze, and Eliza walked leisurely down the rows. Something compelled her to stay silent - what, she wasn't sure.

She stopped in front of a small fountain sitting just outside of the flower beds, and from there, she could see a small pond just past a grove of trees. She started to head to the pond when she noticed a small, worn path veered into the trees themselves. Eliza hesitated, then followed it, down a small slope and into a grove of trees. Something sat at the end of the path, and as she approached she could see exactly what it was.

A shrine.

There was a simple grave marker, surrounded by bouquets of fresh flowers, probably put there that day. She knelt in front of it, reading the engraving:

 _Martha Wayles_

 _Beloved Daughter and Fiancee_

Thomas had been engaged?

"She was the love of his life."

Eliza gasped, whipping around. James held up his hands. "Relax, it's okay. You're allowed to be here." He came and knelt beside her. "She was Thomas's first and only girlfriend, and his fiancee. She died from illness before they could get married… Thomas was inconsolable for three weeks." James leaned forward and gentle kissed the grave marker. "I liked her a lot. She was really nice to me and never tried to stop Thomas and me from hanging out. Sometimes, when it was just me and her, she'd say, "sometimes it feels like I'm sharing Thomas with you James, and he is sharing me. We're sharing each other"."

"What did that mean?" Eliza asked.

"Thomas and I.. we say we're bisexual because it's easier for people to wrap their heads around that than believing we can love more than one person at once. Martha knew we were interested in each other, but she also knew I hung back because I didn't want to get in the way. She knew a lot, and she was so sweet about it. Before she passed, she asked me to take care of him and never let him limit his capacity to love…"

Eliza turn to look at him. He was staring hard at Martha's grave marker, as though he were speaking to her instead of Eliza. He continued talking.

"Thomas loves me and Martha differently. With Martha, she was his whole world. I can honestly say in choice between us both, he'd choose Martha, and I don't fault him. But with me, he's kind of a protector - he stands up for me, he helps me remember my self worth... Sometimes I feel like I'll never be "Martha" but he doesn't make me feel like I have to be. And it's weird, knowing it's possible to love more than one person without hesitation." He turned to her then, and she couldn't help her eyes falling to his lips as he asked, "could you ever do such a thing?"

Eliza wasn't sure, but she could swear that something in her world was shifting. James was staring at her like her answer held the secrets to the universe. She swallowed, and her skin itched again - itching to be touched, by his hands.

 _What's happening to me?_

"I think so," she finally murmured. "I've never… I was always raised believing that monogamy was the only way, but I think I could."

James nodded slowly, and damn it, she was still staring at his lips. What was going on with her?

"Lizzy?"

"Yes?"

"You're really pretty."

She laughs a little. "Thank you. You… You're very handsome yourself."

James smiles, her heart flips, and she's fairly certain she's about to lean forward and do something she regrets when -

"James, Lizzy!" Are you two out here?"

Eliza shakes her head, jumps to her feet and begins walking away, cheeks burning. She can hear James behind her, but he doesn't say a word.

Thomas is standing by the glass door, arms crossed, hair pulled close to his scalp in two loose french braids. He raises an eyebrow at Eliza's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What's up?"

"Oh, I have a surprise for you. Go into the entry hall."

She heads past him through the kitchen, and the dining room, and to the entry hall.

She screams.

"Elizabeth!" Lafayette shouted, throwing his arms open. Eliza rushed to him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him. Behind him stood Laurens and Hercules, grinning wide. She hugged them each in turn (bursting into giggles when Hercules lifted her off her feet, bouncing on her feet.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Did Alexander not tell you? A friend of mine asked me to house sit here in Monticello, so I dragged the boys with me! What are you doing here with Thomas and James? Where is Alexander."

Eliza's heart stopped. "Did… Did Alexander not… tell you?"

All three smiles disappeared at once. "Tell us what?" Hercules asked.

Eliza's throat seemed to close up. She took a step back, crossing her arms in front of her. She could see alarm spreading over their faces, and she was right - Alexander had not told them what happened. "Well… A-Alexander…"

"Hamilton was fucking her sister behind her back." Thomas came up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Lafayette gasped in horror; Laurens looked ill; and Hercules just looked stunned.

"What do you mean?! He, and Angelica… What?"

Eliza nodded. "I caught them in bed one day after class and… I left. I moved in with Thomas and James a month ago, and now we're here. He really didn't tell you?"

"No." Said Laurens. He looked hurt. "We've only talked to him a couple of times in the past few weeks, but… He really cheated on you?"

Eliza scoffed. "I'm just as shocked as you are." She looked away, shrugging. "It's the past now. I came to France with Thomas and James to forget about it for a while."

Lafayette seemed to light up at that. "I think I know the best way to do that. How do you feel about clubbing?"

"Clubbing?"

"Yes! There's an underground club here in Monticello, very Americanized. How would you feel about going with us tonight?"

Clubbing. It sounded… fun enough. She'd never been -Angelica had asked her to go every so often, but she'd never really wanted to.

"Come on, Eliza" Hercules goaded. "You can totally brag to Pegs when you get home, you know she'd be thrilled. We'll even make sure you don't do anything embarrassing."

Eliza turned to find James and Thomas watching her. James's face was unreadable, but Thomas looked excited at the prospect of going out.

 _Do it,_ said a voice inside of her. _Prove to yourself you can be someone with him._

She turned back to the group of boys. "Sounds fun. What time?"

The boys whooped, and Eliza smiled. Thomas invited them into the living room, where they sat and chat for a few hours. Lafayette regaled them with tales of their latest adventures, while Hercules filled them in on his relationship with Peggy and his success in Fashion Technology school. Laurens had no stories of his own to tell. Eliza told them about her name change, and she was touched at how supportive they seemed.

"I'm going to kill him when we get back." Hercules muttered.

"Only if your girlfriend didn't beat you to it. I made her promise not to do anything until I left, and according to Angelica, Peggy slapped her."

Hercules whistled. "That's my girl." He said, smiling.

"Lafayette, how's Adrienne?" Thomas asked. "Are you two doing well?"

They talked for a couple of hours until the boys left to get ready for the night. "You've got to look hot, Lizzy." Lafayette ordered as he was exiting. "Nothing less than sexy!"

"I'm going to get a little rest before tonight." Eliza told James and Thomas before heading upstairs. She padded to her room, closing and locking the door before falling back on her bed. She took a deep breath.

 _'Could you do such a thing?'_

She was going to kiss him. She had been going to kiss James Madison. Why. An image of his lips flashed in her mind, and she gasped at the goosebumps on her skin. A shift of her legs confirmed she was wet.

"Jesus." she muttered, letting her hand slide down her stomach to her pants line.

* * *

 **SORRY GUYS, NO TOUCHY TOUCHY SCENE JUST YET. FOR THOSE OF YOU STILL READING, YES, WE WILL BE MAKING USE OF THAT M RATING VERY SOON! I THOUGHT THIS WAS JUST GOING TO BE A QUICK SMUT FIC BUT UUUHHH, WHOOPS. FEELINGS. HEHE.**

 **SEE YA!**

 **NOTE: THIS IS A _MODERN_ AU. PLEASE READ THE THE DESCRIPTION.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I LOVE THIS STORY, BUT I'M SO TIRED LMAO.**

 **ENJOY. I'M NOT SURE WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE!**

* * *

"Eliza, hurry up! Everyone else is ready!"

"I'm sorry, I'l be down in a minute!"

Thomas chuckled, stepping away from the stairs. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was excited to see what she was going to wear. She'd sworn up and down she had and acceptable outfit, but wouldn't tell them what. She'd looked a little uncomfortable during the conversation, unable - or unwilling - to look him in the eye. He'd immediately cornered James.

" _What happened?" He'd demanded._

" _I told her about Martha."_

" _And?"_

" _And… I asked her if she ever thought she could love two people at once. She said yes, and for a good minute it seemed like she was going to kiss me. But you called us in and she ran."_

 _Thomas sighed, rubbing his hands over his braids. "Fuck..._ FUCK _."_

 _James pulled him into a hug. "It's okay. She'll get comfortable. Let's let her approach us, okay? And no matter what, she's our friend, right?"_

" _Right." Thomas agreed. "Right." But he could see it in James's eyes - friend wasn't enough. Not for either of them. Thomas wasn't sure when it happened, but somehow his thoughts had shifted from sex, to other things - falling asleep on the couch with Eliza on his legs and James on his chest; going out to lunch with Eliza and taking her to the museum to show off his favorite exhibits. She was even supportive of his gardening habits, picking up things she thought he'd need and watering his plants if he forgot._

 _He'd sat down beside James, hands in his lap._

" _James?"_

" _I know. Me too."_

" _I'm scared."_

" _Me too. So we wait. And we don't push her to anything tonight either."_

 _Thomas had nodded in silent agreement._

And now here they were.

"Girls take forever." Lafayette grumbled from by the door.

"I'm going to tell Adrienne you said that, Laf."

"Please don't."

"I heard that Lafayette!" Eliza called down, and all of the boys burst into laughter. There was the sound of heels click-clacking down the hall, and then Eliza appeared on the top step.

The laughter stopped short.

"How do I look?" Eliza asked, hands on her hips.

At first, none of them answered. "Oh shit." Laurens said eloquently, and Eliza giggled.

She looked _hot._ A teal tank top tucked into short, white-denim shorts that revealed long, creamy legs strapped into black heels. A black cap rested on her head and silver bracelets adorned her wrists.

"None of you are speaking, so I'm going to assume it's good?"

"Yes," they chorused. Hercules lifted his phone, snapping a quick picture.

"That's going to Peggy."

Eliza chuckled, skipping down the stairs. Close up, they could see she'd curled her hair, and done up her makeup. Simple, yet elegant.

"Harry is our designated driver." Thomas announced, and James raised an eyebrow.

" _C'est une surprise. Harry se fait normalement pour la nuit."_

" _Il a dit qu'il préférerait qu'Eliza soit en sécurité ce soir."_

Laurens and Hercules groaned. "You guys do the French thing too?" Hercules said. "Eliza, please tell me you don't speak French."

" _Je ne parle pas français."_ Eliza said, and they groaned again.

They headed out, piling into the limo waiting out front. Eliza felt practically naked, but tried not to think about it too much as she slides in between Lafayette and James. Once everyone was loaded in, Harry closed the door and got in the driver's seat, pulling away from the house.

Hercule's phone rang, and he answered it. "Hello… yeah we just left… hold on." he pressed a button, and Peggy's voice fills the limo.

" _Elizabeth Schuyler, I can't believe you stole my shorts!"_

The boys "ooh" and Eliza rolls her eyes. "You left them behind when you moved."

"I did? Oops." Peggy giggled. "How did they convince you to go _clubbing_ of all things?"

"Jealous you don't get to see me move my hips?"

More "oohs" from the boys, and Peggy laughs. "Just make sure Herc behaves. He's a touchy drunk."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are." Peggy, Laf, and Laurens chorus, and Herc huffs.

"Alright, I'll leave you guys alone. Take plenty of pictures! Oh, and boys?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of my sister… _or I'll castrate you._ Love you!" Peggy hung up, and Eliza sighed softly to herself, folding her hands in her lap.

"Are you okay?" Thomas asked beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just weird hanging out with you all without Alexander. I never realized how much my life revolved around him until now."

Lafayette made a disgusted sound. "I still can't believe he would do such a thing. _Quel putain d'idiot!_ And in your bed. That makes it worse."

She nodded.

"Did he tell you for how long?" Laurens asked cautiously.

"Two months." Eliza was surprised at how easily the name slipped from her lips. She waited for the familiar pain to snatch the air from her lungs - but all she got was a small, sharp pain, like someone poking her in the chest with a pencil.

Lafayette's face was pale; Hercules was scowling; Laurens looked ill again.

"Don't be upset." Eliza found herself saying."Peggy and I have chewed them both out. I don't want anyone to think about it tonight - I just want to have fun, dance, and get a little tipsy."

The tension in the car broke immediately, and the boys begin rattling off drinks and their opinions of said drinks. Eliza relaxes against the seat. She's going to make the best of this, she decides. She's going to do everything she's never done. She's not Eliza tonight.

She's Lizzy.

The club is an underground one in a warehouse district, the buildings beside it dark and empty. They spill out of the car, and Harry tells them he'll be nearby before pulling off. Lafayette takes Eliza's hand as they enter the building and pile onto a creaky elevator.

"Nervous?" Thomas bent down to whisper in her ear.

She nodded. He took her other hand.

"Don't be. We've got you."

The elevator stopped, the doors opened, and Eliza's breath was taken away.

The lights of the club were low, some Beyonce song thrumming through the air. Two bouncers greeted them, barely glancing at IDs before waving them through. The dance floor was wide, and full of bodies, surrounded by gleaming black tables. Against the back wall she could see large booths, roped off from the rest. Lafayette led them in that direction, another bouncer pulling back the roped and letting them through.

"All drinks on me." Lafayette announced.

"I'll pay for my party." Thomas said, and Lafayette stuck his tongue out.

"No fun." he grumbled, and Thomas laughed.

There are drink menus on the table, and Eliza picked one up. She didn't drink much and the last time she'd gotten drunk, it wasn't fun. She put the menu back down.

"You can start with water, if you want." Laurens said kindly.

"I want to get drunk, but I don't like the taste of alcohol."

"Neither do I." James said, and he put a gentle hand on her knee. "Long Island Ice Tea is your best bet. Is that okay?"

She nodded. "Perfect."

A waitress approached the table, and the men put in their drink orders. Eliza felt out of place. That wasn't her scene. She wasn't a club girl. it occured to her right then that she was the _only_ girl. Anxiety crawled up the base of her spine.

"Knock, knock."

"Adrienne!" Lafayette cried, jumping up to embrace his girlfriend. She looked good in a body hugging white dress with floral print. "What are you doing here?"

She smacked his chest. " _Je suis ici pour Elizabeth. Fou! Elle est entourée d'hommes. Elle doit avoir peur._ " Adrienne smiled at Eliza. " _Bonjour._ It's very nice to finally meet you. Lafayette speaks highly of you and your boyfriend."

Eliza smiled sadly. "We broke up a month ago, but thank you."

Adrienne's smile fell instantly. "Oh no, I am so sorry-"

"It's alright. Would you like to dance. I want to stretch my legs." At Adrienne's nod, Elia stands, hooking arms with her and strutting onto the dance floor. The stray out of sight before slowly getting into the music.

" _Merci d'ętre venu, Adrienne. Je l'apprécie vraiment."_

Adrienne blinked, then smiled brightly. "You're welcome. We girls must stick together."

Eliza could see they were attracting a few pairs of eyes. Well, _Adrienne_ was at least. But it didn't matter. She was feeling good anyway. That didn't stop her surprise however, when one of the men watching them pushed off from the bar, making his way over.

" _Bonjour."_ he said. " _Êtes-vous mesdames seul ici?_ "

Adrienne flashed him her movie star smile. " _Non. Mon copain et ses amis sont ici avec nous. Mon ami est célibataire. Américain."_

His gaze instantly swung toward Eliza. "Hello."

" _Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ce soir?"_

He blinked the same way Adrienne did, then laughed. "I'm good, good. What brings you to Monticello?"

"Visiting with friends. You?"

"Visiting from Paris. Can I buy you a drink?"

She shook her head, moving closer. "I don't drink. But I'll take a dance." The man took her hand as a disco-type song came on. She laughed as he spun her around the floor. It was one more thing she never go to show off while dating Alex - she was a fantastic dancer.

A friend of the man came over, and they joined it, taking turns spinning the girls around, showing off flashy moved. They danced for two songs before Eliza remembered their drinks.

"I have to go, really quick," she told the man.

"Tell me your name first."

"I'm… Lizzy."

"Lizzy. Fitting for such a beautiful lady. I am Bernard." He kissed her hand, winking at her. "I hope we can dance again tonight." He let her go, and she and Adrienne went back to the table.

The men greeted them, drinks in hand. "You guys already look exhausted." Laurens said.

"Not even close!" Adrienne replied, plucking Lafayette's drink out of his hand, taking a long sip and handing it back. James handed Eliza her drink. She took out the straw, chugging half of it down before putting it back down. She was already feeling more relaxed, and she leaned against him.

"Having fun?" he asked, and she nodded.

"I think I made a friend for the night." she said and the boys perked up.

"What's his name?"

"Bernard. He thinks I'm beautiful."

"Any of us could have told you that." James drawled, and Hercules snorted.

"Jealous?" he said, and the other's "oohed" and laughed.

James chuckled, and Eliza giggled, something warm erupting in her stomach. She downed the rest of her tea.

The night blurred, Eliza going between drinking and dancing. The boys were shocked with how alcohol loosened Eliza up - she laughed freely, cracked jokes, and danced as if alone. They had to admit - it was hot. Even Adrienne said so.

As she was dancing with them, Bernard appeared again, leading her away from them and pulling her flush against him. The boys watched, mesmerized, as she grinded against him. Thomas slipped over to the bar, unable to watch, and James followed.

"You seem upset." James murmured in Thomas's ear.

"I don't want her dancing with that man." Thomas snapped back, then took a deep breath. "But I can't control her. She can do what she wants."

"Don't try to control her, then. Show her you're better." James said, but before Thomas could reply, Eliza was there, chest heaving, leaning against the bar with a smile on her lips.

"Hey," she sing-songed.

"Hello. Having fun?"

"Yep!" She replied, her lips popping on the _p_. "Bernard can really dance."

Another jealous streak shot through Thomas, and beside him, James hummed.

"I can dance circles around him." Thomas stated. Eliza crossed her arms, smirking.

"Feel free to show me."

Thomas grabbed her arm, tugging her onto the floor as the song changed, A Drake one he couldn't name through the haze in his mind. Eliza pressed her body against his, and his cock stirred.

 _Breathe, Thomas. Breathe._

"Better than Bernard?" He asked, and she nodded.

"I already knew that." She said. "I just wanted an excuse to do this." She dipped, running her hands over her legs and up her body as she rose. Thomas couldn't hide it - he was half hard, and she noticed, smothering a laugh behind her hand.

"Hares shouldn't tease lions." He growled in her ear, and her breath caught, though she laughed.

"Comparing yourself to an animal?" She responded, grinding back against him again. She looked around, and no one was paying attention to them except James, who was watching with wide eyes.

"I'm known to be an animal."

"I'd love to see this."

 _Jesus fucking Christ._ Thomas prayed she remembered this conversation in the morning. The song ended, but Eliza didn't move. Instead, she turned around so they were face to face.

"Thomas?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for letting me stay with you. You and James didn't have to do anything you did for me, but you've been so nice to me," she hiccuped, eyes watering. "I just wish I had some way to pay you back…" She started crying, and Thomas began to panic. Without thinking, he pulled her over back over to the bar, putting his hands on her shoulders. James came over.

"It's okay. You don't have to pay us back. We wanted to do this - we like you a lot." _So, so much._ Thomas took her face in his hands, running his thumbs under her eyes. One thumb strayed over her lips, and she closed her eyes, parting her them. Beside him, James made a strangled sound.

Thomas let her take step back, wiping her eyes before smiling. "Sorry. Sorry."

Thomas sighed. "It's okay." he laced his fingers with hers, and James's. "I think we should go. Lafayette said we can crash at his house. That okay with you both?" When they nodded, Thomas did too, and they went to round up their friends. Once everyone was together, Thomas texted Harry, and they stumbled out of the club.

Eliza shivered, hugging herself. "Shoulda worn _clothes_." she grumlbed. James wiggled out of his jacket, helping her put it on. Eliza gasped, smiling.

This is _so_ warm, oh my god."

Harry pulled up in front with the limo, and they hopped in. Lafayette gave Harry his address and they pulled off. Eliza closed her eyes, letting the chatter and laughter of the others warm her.

"Welcome!" Lafayette crowed, "to my friends house. I let him know I would have some guests, but try not to make a mess."

Eliza collapsed on the couch, Adrienne dropping down beside her. She took off her shoes, sighing in bliss and stretching her feet out. The boys sat down on random places in the living room.

"Hey, Eliza?" Laurens said from his spot on the floor. "Alex called me while we were out, and told me to "please, please convince you to call him." Just thought I'd pass along the message."

Eliza groaned. "Fuck him. I don't care about that asshole anymore." She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and when she glanced at the screen, she sighed. "Speak of the devil, and he'll call you right up." She ended the call, but not a minute later, it rang again. "What the hell?"

"Don't answer it." Thomas said, but Eliza shook her head.

"No, fuck this." She pressed Answer, then Speaker. "What the fuck do you want, Alexander?"

"Eliza?"

"Who else's would you be calling? Unless you somehow mixed up Eliza and Angelica?"

The boys winced, and a few snickered. Alexander sighed. "Eliza, take me off of speaker."

"No. What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"You'd think with all of the correspondence you and Angelica did behind my back, she'd have told you that I want to be left alone. Fuck off, Alexander."

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe."

"Eliza you shouldn't be drinking, you know you can't handle your liquor!"

"The only thing I can't handle is how small your dick is."

The boys gasped, and one of them burst into laughter - probably Herc. She can hear Alexander take a steadying breath, and she's almost scared at how smug she feels.

"Eliza, I just want to talk to you, please. _Please,_ if you would just listen-"

"No, _you_ listen, Alexander! It doesn't matter what you want. _You_ cheated. _You_ lied. You don't get to ask anything of me anymore." She was panting, her rage fueled by alcohol. She stood up, pacing as she shouted into the phone. "You _fucked my sister._ Does that not mean anything to you?"

"It didn't mean anything! It was just...stress relief."

"Oh, so you used her then?"

"We used it each other!"

" _That doesn't make it better!"_ Eliza had to resist throwing her phone. She was shaking, trembling, tears gathering in her eyes. Her stomach rolled. All of the adrenaline she'd been running on leached out of her. She's _tired._

"Just… delete my number, Alexander. Stop bothering me, stop bothering your friends to bother me. Just… erase me from whatever fucked up narrative you've penned out for yourself. Get out of my life." She hung up, letting her phone drop to the floor. There was a beat of silence, and then Lafayette was there, putting an rm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"Can you point me to a bathroom? I need to throw up." she replied calmly, and Lafayette took her hand, pulling her to the bathroom and holding her hair back as she retched into the bowl. When she was done, she began to cry, deep, heart-wrenching sobs, her face pressed against the bowl. Lafayette let her cry, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Thomas and James appeared at the door, and Lafayette moved to let them in. Thomas sat on the floor, pulling Eliza into his lap and smoothing fly away hairs. James sat beside him.

Slowly, Eliza's sobs slowed to sniffles. She sat up, looking at Thomas with bleary eyes.

"Sorry."

"For?"

"Crying on your shirt."

"I don't care about the shirt. I care about you." He smoothed her hair down again. "You should rest. It's been a long night." He called Lafayette back in, and he gave Eliza a towel and spare toothbrush. When she had cleaned herself up, he led them to a bedroom, giving her some spare clothes. She dressed quickly, letting the boys back in the room. Eliza crawled onto the bed, resting against the headboard. JAmes and Thomas sat on either side.

"How are you feeling?" James asked

"Better. Less drunk, I guess." She sighed heavily. "God, what a night."

"You seemed to have had fun." Thomas comment, and Eliza groans, burying her face in her hands.

"I was such a _tease_ , I'm sorry."

"I liked it… I like that side of you." Thomas was fully aware his mouth was moving faster than his brain, but he was still drunk enough not to care. Eliza slide down until she was lying flat on the bed.

"Hares shouldn't tease, lions." she murmured, taking a shuddering breath, her legs shifting.

"If you're still… We can help, if you want." James offered quietly.

Eliza blushed prettily. "You don't have to. I'm fine." she said, but her legs were still moving. James made eye contact with Thomas, and they toed off their shoes and got on the bed, pressing against her.

"And if we want to?"

Eliza gripped James's forearms, resting her head back on Thomas's shoulder. "Then I'm your hair."

Two things happened at once. Thomas slid his hand down into her underwear, rubbing her clit. James surged forward, slowing her gasp in a burning kiss. She was wet, wetter than Thomas had thought, and he grinned into her neck as she began grinding against his hand. James trailed kisses along her neck and above the neck of her shirt, the sounds of her soft gasps and whines making him hard. But this isn't about him, or Thomas. It's about making _her_ feel good.

Eliza was already close. She was sensitive, and it didn't take much to turn her on. Thomas was touching her in _all_ of the right ways, and she was sure she was dying. Her body was on fire, and when Thomas crooked his fingers inside of her, rubbing a certain spot, she couldn't help but cry out.

 _"J-Je suis presque là!"_

James ran the palms of his hands up her sides, lightly pinching her nipples, and that did it - she came with a high-pitched cry, rutting against Thomas's hand. Her mind was hazy as she came down, and one of the boys said something, but she couldn't hear it. Cracking her eyes open, she smiled for a moment before succumbing to a blissful blackness.

* * *

 **I'M A FIRM BELIEVER THAT ELIZA IS A FUN, HORNY, NO HOLDS BARRED DRUNK. ALSO, T. JEFF AND J. MADS HAVE SERIOUS FEELINGS FOR ELIZA. I WONDER HOW THAT'S GOING TO PAN OUT?**

 **(ALSO IF SOMEONE WANTS TO DRAW ELIZA AND THOMAS AS A HARE AND LION PLEASE DO LMAO)**

 **I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE A LOT BUT HERE IS A ROUGH TRANSLATION OF THE FRENCH!**

" _C'est une surprise. Harry se fait normalement pour la nuit."_

 **That's a surprise. Harry is normally done for the night.**

" _Il a dit qu'il préférerait qu'Eliza soit en sécurité ce soir."_

 **He said he would prefer Eliza to be safe tonight.**

" _Je ne parle pas français."_

 ** _I don't speak French._**

" _Je suis ici pour Elizabeth. Fou! Elle est entourée d'hommes. Elle doit avoir peur."_

 **I'm here for Elizabeth. Crazy! She is surrounded by men. She must be afraid.**

" _Merci d'ętre venu, Adrienne. Je l'apprécie vraiment."_

 **Thank you for coming, Adrienne. I truly appreciate it.**

 _Êtes-vous mesdames seul ici?_

 **Are you ladies alone here?**

" _Non. Mon copain et ses amis sont ici avec nous. Mon ami est célibataire. Américain."_

 **No. My boyfriend and his friends are here with us. My friend is single. American.**

 _Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ce soir?_

 **Hello. How are you tonight?**

 _ _Je suis presque là!__

 **I'm almost there!**

 **YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. R &R MY LOVES! YOUR COMMENTS MOTIVATE ME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**BONJOUR MY LOVES, I HAVE RETURNED!  
** **AS MUCH AS I ENJOY THAT YOU ALL ENJOY MY STORIES, PLEASE REMEMBER THAT MY UPDATES ARE SPORADIC BECAUSE I HAVE SCHOOL. I'M IN COLLEGE - I HAVE ALMOST NO TIME TO WRITE FOR FUN. THAT BEING SAID, I'M NOT GOING TO ABANDON THIS STORY. NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES.**

 **PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

Eliza was warm. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so comfortably warm. Her head hurt, but she was far enough from the edge of consciousness that she wasn't concerned just yet. Not for long, however - with the distant pain also came the faint smell of something _good._

She had three realizations as she opened her eyes:

1\. James was very cute in his sleep.

2\. Her head didn't just hurt - it hurt _like hell._

3\. Thomas was a goddamn space heater.

Eliza slowly moved her arm, laying a hand over where James's rested gently on her hip. Thomas's hand was splayed over her stomach. She supposed she should have been embarrassed, or concerned, but she felt oddly satisfied. Searching her memories as to why proved a bad idea as her headache grew, however.

She extricated herself from their hold, holding a hand to her head as the followed the smell to the kitchen.

Hercules greeted her quietly as she walked in. "Ibuprofen on the counter. I'll get you some water." He stepped away from the stove to get her a drink, handing it to her and returning to whatever he was cooking - it looked like eggs.

"Hey, Lizzy?" He said after a moment.

"Hm?"

"I know it's not really any of my business, but… is something going on with you and those two guys?"

Eliza almost spit out her water. "Huh?"

"I don't need any detail!" Herc said in a rush, "But I just want to make sure you're okay. Pegs asked me to watch out for you when she moved, and I obviously wasn't doing a good enough job since I didn't know you and Alex broke up. Are you doing alright? Do you need anything? If you feel… stuck, I can get you out of there."

Eliza put her cup down. Despite her headache, she chuckled. "Herc, thank you. I'm fine. This… situation I'm in is complicated, but Thomas and James aren't restraining me in any kind of way. I'm free to stay or leave if I so desire."

Hercules slid the eggs onto a plate and pulled her into a hug. "Okay. If you say so. But message us everyone once in a while, will you? We missed you." He hugged her tighter. "We're your friends, too."

Eliza felt herself tear up, but she managed not to cry. "Peggy is so lucky to have you."

Someone yawn behind Hercules. "Hey. A hug, without me? I don't think so." Lafayette shuffled over, throwing his arms around Eliza. A warm feeling bloomed in her chest - she didn't realize how much she missed Alexander's friends until now.

 _Not just Alexander's friends,_ her mind reminded her, _your friends, too._

James, Thomas, Adrienne, and Laurens made an appearance just a few minutes later, also drawn out of bed by the smell of food. Hercules serves breakfast and pain medication - how he wasn't just as hung over as everyone else was anyone's guess. The original trio began to trade stories of the night before, and for some reason, Eliza couldn't bring herself to look James or Thomas in the eye. Are the far edges of her memory she could vaguely remember them doing _something_ \- whatever it was, it kept her from fully facing the two men she'd woken up between.

"So, what are you all getting into today?" Lafayette asked at one point.

Thomas shrugged a shoulder. "Whatever Lizzy wants. This trip is for her."

Eliza looked up, catching his eyes before quickly looking back down. The tips of her ears turned hot, but no one noticed.

When everyone was done, Eliza helped Hercules pick up all the dishes and take them into the kitchen. Everyone retreated into the living room for small talk, Eliza purposely planting herself between Adrienne and Laurens. There wasn't much to talk about, but they all enjoyed each other's company. Eventually, Eliza, Thomas, and James decided to go back home. Thomas called Harry, and after a long exchange of hugs and promises to keep in touch, Eliza, James, and Thomas headed out.

The ride in the limo was tense. Eliza frowned to herself. What _had_ happened between them to make them so awkward? She didn't like it. Was their trip ruined?

She made a beeline for the house when they parked, running up to her room. She needed a shower and time to think. Grabbing her robe and towels, she rushed to the bathroom.

Thankfully, she was able to figure out the shower without help, stepping in and sighing as the warm water cascaded down her body. Closing her eyes, she tried to pull up what happened the night before. Bits and pieces of the night began to form in her mind - befriending Bernard; dancing with Adrienne; dancing with Thomas, and the feeling of his erection pressed against her.

When she remembered her fight with Alexander, she blushed, hard. Had she really said all of that in front of the boys? Dear god.

Then she remembered. James and Thomas comforting her - James and Thomas _touching_ her. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she whined at the pulse between her legs. So, that was why none of them were able to communicate this morning. Oh god. She was never drinking again.

 _You enjoyed it,_ her inner voice accused her. _You were dying for them to touch you. You want them to do it again._

Did she? She had been… needy, lately, after her break up. But she wasn't going to use them like that. They weren't sex toys. Shaking her head, she finished washing up, stepping out and drying off before putting on her robe. She headed back to her room.

Standing in front of the open armoire, Eliza tried to decide what she was wearing, before settling on a navy and white-striped shirt and flowy white skirt. She was just pulling her hair up into a bun when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Thomas and James entered, still wearing their clothes from the night before. "Can we talk for a second?" James asked. Eliza nodded, motioning for them to join her on the bed.

"What's up?"

"We're sorry." James blurted, and Eliza raised her eyebrows. "For… last night. If we crossed any boundaries."

"We're not going to excuse our behavior just because we were intoxicated. We're really sorry." Thomas mumbled, and they looked so much like guilty children that Eliza giggled.

"It's okay." she said. "You guys… took care of me. I'm actually really grateful." No, she was not blushing, thank you very much.

The boys seemed relieved, and she hugged them both. "You're sweet for coming to check on me. Thank you." They beamed at her before getting up to leave. When they were gone, Eliza threw herself back on the bed. It had been 24 hours and she was already exhausted for the week. She could only imagine what the rest of the week held for them.

Thomas appeared again about 20 minutes later, hair up in a ponytail. "Want to hang out in the living room?"

Eliza nodded, jumping up, and she followed him out of her room, down to the living room. She sat on the couch, and he excused himself to get a glass of water. Eliza rubbed her feet against the carpet, smiling to herself - Thomas had really nice carpet.

When Thomas came back, he found her lying flat on the floor, arms spread and eyes closed. He nudged her with his foot.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"It's comfortable. Come down here."

Thomas hesitated, then laid down, leaving a noticeable amount of space between them. Eliza opened her eyes, turning to look at him.

"You're uncomfortable." she murmured. It wasn't a question.

Thomas took a shaky breath. "I feel like I crossed a boundary." he replied, fisting and unfisting his hand. Despite being forgiven earlier, Thomas couldn't let go of his feelings that they had upset Eliza. She hadn't spoken to the at all that morning, and had practically run away from them as soon as they got home. "I don't want what happened last night to ruin anything."

Eliza sighed, turning her whole body toward him. "You did cross any boundaries that I wasn't willing to let you cross." she murmured, and Thomas made a small, pained sound. "I know the thing between you, me, and James is getting complicated, but if you want, we don't have to talk about it. What happens here, stays here."

It took everything in Thomas not to roll over and take her right then and there. He wouldn't - couldn't. He'd seen it happen before. A girl decides she would celebrate her newfound freedom sexually, only to decide afterward that she regretted it. Best case scenario, she never spoke to the man (or men) again. Worst case, they had a rape case on their hands. While he was certain Eliza wouldn't cry rape, he couldn't bear the thought of never speaking to her again.

Thankfully, James padded into the room, keep Thomas from thinking himself into a mood. He didn't ask why they were lying on the floor, just plopped down between them. Thomas and Eliza rolled over to him, squishing him in.

"Why are you so warm?" he grumbled into Thomas's neck, and Thomas chuckled quietly.

"Can't help it."

James huffed, but said nothing else. After a moment, Eliza said, "We should go to a park today. Have a picnic."

Thomas hummed. "That sounds nice. James?"

"Nap first." Was the sleepy reply, and Thomas and Eliza murmured their agreement.

* * *

Eliza wasn't sure who fell asleep first, or when she did at all, only that it was late in the day when she opened her eyes again, shuddering. She pulled her phone from her skirt pocket, checking the time. 3:05 p.m. The last remnants of her dream lingered, and she felt an overwhelming urge to write deep in her heart. She scrambled to her feet, mindful not to wake the boys, walking briskly up to her room.

In her bag, she found what she had been looking for - a box of stationery and a rose-gold fountain pen, a gift from Alexander the prior Christmas. He'd been nervous to give it to her, afraid she would not like, but it was a gift from the heart - of course she loved it.

Sitting down at her vanity table, Eliza began to write.

* * *

Thomas awoke with a start, blinking blearily as his mind and body woke up. James was still asleep beside him, curled tightly in a ball with his back to Thomas, and Eliza was nowhere to be found. Thomas picked himself up off the floor, careful not to wake James, and padded into the kitchen for water, checking the time. 7:20 p.m. They'd slept the day away. Why hadn't Eliza woken them? Where was she?

Putting his empty glass down, Thomas headed upstairs. Finding her room empty, he did a quick lap around the house, his heart rate picking up when he came up empty. Where had she gone?

"Thomas?" Thomas turned to see James at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you okay?"

"Lizzy's not in the house." Thomas rushed down the steps to his boyfriend. "I don't know where she is."

James gripped his arms gently. "Relax, my love. Did you check the garden?"

"No, not yet. Come with me?"

James nodded, and once they acquired shoes, stepped out into the mild evening. They didn't see her among the flower beds, so they kept walking, past the fountain and into the grove of trees. Thomas paused at the head of the path that led to Martha's grave. Eliza would have no reason to be down there, but it wouldn't hurt to look.

"Lizzy!" he called out, and waited for a response. "Lizzy!"

"I'm down here." came a weak reply, and the boys scurried down the path, both relieved and concerned to find Eliza kneeling in front of Martha's gravestone. "Sorry." she murmured as they approached, "I meant to come back inside. I got lost in thought."

They sat beside her, uncaring of the dirt they would get on their pants. Eliza sighed.

"I forgave him."

"What?" the boys chorused.

"Alexander. I forgave him… I had a dream that we were at a restaurant. Alexander was eating, but I wasn't. I was so _angry_. Boiling mad. I jumped across the table and… I hit him. I kept hitting him, and hitting him, but it wasn't helping sooth my rage. I… every time I hit him, it was like someone was hitting me at the same time. Even when I was done, I didn't feel any better. I was just as angry, and now I was hurting everywhere. I don't know what it meant - maybe I was hurting myself by taking petty shots at Alexander, I don't know. But when I woke up I had this overwhelming urge to write something, so I went up to my room and wrote." Eliza laughed absently. "I was so mad. I penned out so much of my frustration. And then it was gone… I wrote a letter of forgiveness, and Harry took me to the post office to mail it. I bought some flowers while we were out and came out here to put them on Martha's grave. I'm sorry if I'm not allowed to or anything."

"It's fine." Thomas promises, "Martha would have loved them." He stood up, dusting off his knees before helping Eliza and James up as well. It was them he noticed Eliza was crying, tears running silently down her face. He hugged her, tightly. "Let's go out." he suggested. "The night is young. I know of a nice little cafe not too far, and then we can take a stroll."

Eliza nodded, and, hand in hand, the headed back toward the house.

"You guys can call me Eliza, by the way… if you want. I'm okay with it now."

"I prefer Lizzy," James said automatically. "More personal."

Eliza beamed, and both boys felt their breath being snatched away. How could it be that this beautiful girl had stolen both of their hearts without them noticing? Both boys were guarded - there had only been one other girl to ever share them. But she had never touched their heart the way Eliza had, had never shown them such kindness. She had only used them for pleasure - had only cared about sex. Neither James nor Thomas cared about that anymore. They wanted _her._

Eliza started laughing, startling them. She gazed up at the sky, eyes shining, and James had to turn away to resist kissing her cheek.

While the boys went to get ready to leave, Eliza pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Laf?"

"Eliza! I mean, Lizzy. What's wrong, my sweet?"

"I forgave him."

"Pardon?"

"Alexander. I forgave him. I wrote him a letter about my feelings and mailed it. He should get it in a few days. I feel better now."

"Oh, you sweet girl, I'm so happy for you!" She could practically visual his eyebrows moving as he asked "So are you back on the market?"

Eliza blushed. "Not yet?" She mumbled. "I don't want to rush into anything, you know?"

"I understand." There was a crash in the background. "Hercules Mulligan, don't you dare break anything! Eliza, I have to go before Her breaks all the dishes, but I will call you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Laf!" She hung up just as James and Thomas came back downstairs. They were just wearing casual clothes, but they looked handsome, and Eliza took a deep breath, trying to keep the color from rushing to her face.

They were going to walk, since the cafe was close by. Eliza made sure to get a few pictures while they walked - Monticello at night was so beautiful.

The cafe was crowded when they arrived, but they found a nice table in the corner, and Thomas ordered them a flaky, chocolate pastry and cups of hot chocolate. They made idle chatter, and Eliza felt a calm spread over her body, one she hasn't felt in a long time. Though she was still uncertain of her future, she no longer felt burdened by Alexander's betrayal. Her heart was still bruised, but no longer broken.

Halfway through their visit, an older man approached their table, a young woman in a red dress on his arm. Thomas's face drained of color.

"Bonjour, Thomas." The man said, his voice low. Thomas smiled uneasily. "What a nice surprise. Charlotte and I were just wondering if we'd see you again."

"Charlotte smiled sickly-sweet. "Hello, Thomas."

Thomas cleared his throat. "Hello, Charlotte, Monsieur Bodelaire. You remember James, I hope?"

"Ah yes, your… _boyfriend_."

James stiffened visibly, and Eliza took his hand in hers. Who exactly were these Bodelaires? Whoever they were, they were dangerous, it seemed.

Eliza's hand moving drew Charlotte's eyes to her, and the icy green eyes took on an odd look. "Oh. A new friend?"

"Bonjour. My name is Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Both sets of Bodelaire eyebrows rose. "Schuyler? Like that famous US Senator?"

Eliza nodded.

"Very interesting." Charlotte mused before turning back to Thomas. "Well, this is just perfect. Since we're here, Thomas, I'd like to extend an invitation to you and your guests to my birthday gathering tomorrow. It will be at my estate from 7 to 11 p.m. I think it would be beneficial for you to come." Her gaze was piercing, and Thomas grew visibly uncomfortable with each passing second.

"Well, I- um-"

"We'd love to!"

All eyes turned to Eliza. "It sounds wonderful. Formal attire, I presume?"

Charlotte's mouth twisted up into a half-snarl. "Yes. Well, I will see you then." With that, the Bodelaires left. Thomas turned to Eliza.

"We don't have to go-"

"Nonsense," Eliza chided gently, "it sounds like fun." She took Thomas's hand in hers. "Let's not give her the satisfaction of scaring us. We'll go to the party, mingle for a bit, and then leave. It will all be okay."

They eased into conversation again, but Eliza was not blind to the acute fear in Thomas's eyes.

* * *

 **I'M NOT SURE I LIKE THIS CHARLOTTE VERY MUCH. I WONDER WHAT SHE WANTS.**

 **AU REVOIR MY LOVES, UNTIL NEXT UPDATE! R &R, YOUR REVIEWS KEEP ME MOTIVATED!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Guess what ya'll, I'm not dead!**_

 _ **I know I've left you guys hanging for a long time, and I'm really sorry, but I WILL finish this fanfiction. I promise. It just might take a while. Also, this chapter may be a bit rough in terms of plot and grammar, so please forgive me, I just really wanted to get this to you all before I dropped off the face of the planet for who knows how long again.**_

* * *

"You're tense."

Thomas huffed, adjusting his bow-tie for the fifth time. Honestly, he couldn't get the damn thing straight.

"Thomas?"

"Help me? I can't-" Thomas sighed in defeat, and James pushed away from the wall, coming over to adjust Thomas's bowtie. Thomas worried his bottom lip with his teeth. This was wrong, they shouldn't go-

"Hey." James, calm as ever, brought him back to earth. "It's going to be okay. Why are you so worried?"

"James, it's _Charlotte._ The same Charlotte who slept with us and then threatened to send out our sex tapes when we wouldn't put up with her anymore. If it wasn't for my parents, we wouldn't be able to show our faces anywjere. She could hurt Eliza if she tells her anything-"

" _Thomas._ _Relax._ Charlotte can't do anything to Eliza, not with us to stand beside her. And why would she? I did some digging, and she's engaged. She wouldn't dirty her hands like that."

Thomas mulled over the news. If that was true, then maybe he _didn't_ have anything to worry about. James pulled his head down and kissed him, and Thomas's mind went blissfully blank for a second. His boyfriend was right. Charlotte wouldn't dare cause a scene. When they parted, Thomas took James's hand, and they made their way down to entryway.

"Eliza, hon, are you ready?"

"Just a moment!"

"Don't rush."

She laughed. "I'm coming!"

Both boys looked up at the stairs as she came into view.

"Eliza… you look…" James trailed off, and Eliza blushed.

"Is it too much?"

"No." Thomas said. "It's perfect."

She was wearing a long, navy gown, crystals decorating the hem and chest. She'd pulled her hair up into a knot, strands gracefully framing her face. Her makeup, as usual, was understated and elegant.

"Where did you get that dress from?" Thomas asked.

"It was a birthday present from… Angelica. She saw me eye in a store once and bought it for me. I haven't worn it until now though." She smiled, and Thomas's knees felt weak. "Shall we go?"

Both boys nodded mutely, and they went out to the limo. Harry, too, was stunned by her appearance. "Mademoiselle, you look radiant. The other guests will be mesmerized."

Eliza buried her face in her hands, giggling as she got in the limo.

The ride to the Charlotte's took only a little while, but for Thomas it felt like an eternity. Harry had been right in saying the other guests would be mesmerized - but that was not a good thing. Anything that took attention away from Charlotte was a bad thing. Despite that, Thomas couldn't help but smirk pettily to himself himself when he imagined the jealous stares he would receive when the other men laid eyes on her.

They pulled up to the gate, and Eliza gasped at the huge building. It was bigger than the Jefferson estate! The courage she'd had the day before escaped her then, and she turned to Thomas. "What if I do something that embarrasses us, or my family? They know who we are, but I don't know them, what if-"

"Lizzy! Please, relax. There is no possible way they can't love you." Thomas took her hand in his. "James and I will stick with you as much as possible, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay. I trust you."

Harry opened the door for them, helping Eliza out. Thomas offered his arm, and the trio made their way inside of the estate.

Eliza's jaw dropped.

Three crystal chandeliers hung on the ceiling of the large foyer where guests were scattered, talking and drinking. Waiters wove deftly through the crowds of guests. Balloons decorated the ceilings, and a large banner proclaiming "Bon Anniversaire."

Many well-dressed people filled the room, and Eliza wanted to turn and run. Thomas squeezed her arm gently. "It's alright."

"Thomas!"

"Hello Monsieur Bodelaire, how are you this evening?"

"I'm well, thank you. I'm so glad you and your friends could make it." Monsieur Bodelaire shook each boys hand, and kissed the back of Eliza's. "Charlotte is around, most likely mingling with the guests, but there is food in the first ballroom if you are hungry, and dancing in the second beyond that."

"Thank you, Monsieur, we will take a look around." Thomas led Eliza away from the group of men, and they made their way into the first ballroom. Tables were arranged elegantly around the room, a buffet of food in the center.

"Are you hungry?"

"No," Eliza said, "let's go dance."

They made their way into the second ballroom, where a waltz was just ending. Suddenly Charlotte appeared, donning a strapless red dress.

"Thomas, you made it! How delightful it is to see you!"

"Hello, Charlotte. _Bon Anniversaire_." From his suit pocket, Thomas pulled a slender sliver box. He handed it to Charlotte, who opened it.

"Oh, a necklace!" Charlotte held the jewelry up. There were so many rubies and diamonds on it, Eliza couldn't figure out where the chain was. "I love it." Charlotte cried. Thank you!"

"No problem."

"Are you going to dance?"

"Yes, with Eliza."

"Well then, it seems I will have to steal your boyfriend away for a moment. Is that alright with you?"

James nodded, and Charlotte tugged him onto the dance floor.

"Poor James."

"He's strong, and exceptionally charming when he wants to be. He'll be fine." Thomas took her hand, and they joined the other couples on the floor. Eliza blushed when Thomas put a hand on her waist.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You've been thanking us so much since you moved in with us. We should really be thanking you."

"Why?"

"You've enriched my life, and James's. We didn't realize how much we needed someone like you in it until you came. We're grateful for your company, for your laughter, for your help around the house. We're grateful for you."

Eliza couldn't stop her face from turning red as Thomas spun her gracefully around the floor. "Careful, Mr. Jefferson, or I'll be forced to assume you have feelings for me that go beyond platonic."

Thomas didn't answer, and Eliza looked up at him. His brow was furrowed, and he was biting his lip.

"Thomas?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it, and shook his head.

"Thomas."

"Yes, yes I'm fine, my apologies."

She should've pressed the issue. She should've made him talk. Instead, she said, "Okay."

They made it through the rest of the dance, and when it was over, Charlotte traded Thomas for James. James was also light on his feet, and Eliza relaxed as they danced some sort of tango.

"So far, so good." James said, chuckling.

"Oui." Eliza gasped as James dipped her, pulling her back up slow. He smiled, and her heart stopped.

"Your face is red."

"Oh."

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice. James raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Eliza chanced a peek up at his face, and he smiled. For a moment, she couldn't breathe.

The song ended, and James led her off of the floor and over to the wall.

"You seem uncomfortable," James said, "Do you want to leave? We can make up an excuse-"

"James, I'm fine, really. Why are you and Thomas acting so strange tonight?"

James only shrugged, and Thomas appeared before Eliza could question him further. "Anyone else want a drink?" he mumbled.

Eliza nodded, and together the trio made their way back into the first ballroom, over to the bar. She ordered the same drink as the boys, and downed it without tasting it. They ambled over to a table and sat down.

"We don't have to stay here all night, do we?" Thomas complained. "I'm already bored."

"We'll stay for an hour and half, how does that sound?"

"Long." Thomas replied. "But I'll take it." He adjusted his sleeves before leaning back in his seat. Despite his earlier trepidation, things seemed to be going well. So far, Charlotte had been kind enough to Eliza. While he had no doubt that she still hated him and James, she was mature enough to refrain from dragging Eliza into . He almost wanted to thank her. Almost.

"Oh Monsieur Jefferson, Monsieur Madison."

Thomas blanched. Oh no…

" _Bonjour_ Patrice, Pauline." James said coolly as two blonde girls came up to the table, each wearing an identical body hugging dress. They sat across from the trio, grinning unnervingly.

" _Bonjour_ _monsieurs_ , how are you?" one of them asked, batting her eyelashes at James.

"We have been well, Patrice, thank you."

"Who is your adorable friend?" asked the other girl. Pauline. She took her eyes away from Thomas long enough to size Eliza up. Eliza bristled, smiling thinly and holding out a hand.

"I'm Elizabeth Schuyler, a close friend, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, the close friend." Pauline chirped, shaking Eliza's hand. Patrice's eyes lit up.

"Already? It's only the beginning of the summer season!"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Eliza said, but the girls only laughed.

"Oh sweetie, we're all adults here. No need to be shy. I just didn't know the boys went for Americans now. Normally they pick a French girl, but after Charlotte I can see why they didn't."

"What happened with Charlotte?"

"Nothing!" Thomas said quickly. "It was just a misunderstanding."

Patrice snorted. "A misunderstanding. The whole situation was ridiculous in itself."

"I'd like to hear about it." Eliza said, but both James and Thomas shook their heads.

"You don't." James said. "Truly, you don't."

"In fact," Thomas said, rising in his seat, "we should get back on the dance floor-" his sentence died in his throat as Charlotte sashayed over to the table.

"Thomas, James, here you are. There's someone who'd like to speak with you, a writer or something. He'd like to know all about your American lifestyle and how your time in France influences it, or something like that."

"I don't think now is the best time-"

"Nonsense! He's here, and so are you. Please, don't offend my guest. Just go talk to him for a moment."

Both boys looked at Eliza, who shrugged. "Go, I'll wait here for you."

Hesitantly, the boys left with Charlotte, looking back a few times before disappearing. The twins leaned conspiratorially toward Eliza.

"Do you _really_ want to know what happened with Charlotte?" Pauline asked.

Eliza worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "I don't know."

"I don't know why they're hiding it from you. I mean, you're one of us, right?"

"One of you?"

"Yeah, like… a summer girl. One of their little flings?"

Eliza's face turned red. "I beg your pardon?"

Pauline rolled her eyes. "You don't have to pretend. Everyone here knows about Thomas Jefferson's summer flings with his boyfriend and girl of their choice. My sister and I were a part of that, and so was Charlotte."

"But Charlotte got too attached, so they dumped her through text, and she threatened to release some compromising videos of them. We just assumed that's why they picked an American girl to be the next fling."

Eliza shook her head, her face incredibly hot. "But I… I'm not…"

The twins glanced at each other. "So, you really didn't know?"

"No!"

"Oh dear," Patrice said. "We're so sorry. We just thought… We heard you were staying with them, like all of the summer flings do…"

"They really haven't told you? Or asked you for anything?"

Eliza shook her head. "Is that really what all these people think of me? That I'm just some play thing to them?"

"It's not a bad thing, _cherie_ , no one will look down on you. I would only suggest being careful. James and Thomas can be very sneaky. You are living with them, _oui_?"

"Yes."

"And are they buying you things?"

"Well… only a few things."

Patrice clucked her tongue. "I thought so. They're going to ask you, so you'd better make yourself clear soon, okay?"

Eliza nodded. "Okay." She stood. "If the boys come back, please tell them I went to the restroom, and I will return in a moment." She left before they could answer, the corners of her eyes burning. She had no idea where any bathrooms were, but thankfully, a waiter pointed one out to her on the second floor. She rushed inside slamming the door behind her.

So that was it then? She was just a fling, then? All of the domesticity… just a front? She shouldn't have been surprised – she'd heard some of the rumors around the school, but she was never one for rumors and had hardly paid attention. Alexander had said some unkind things, but she summed it was just rivalry… Eliza covered her mouth as a hiccuping sob escaped her lips. She needed to get out of here. She needed to think. She threw open to door – and nearly collided with Thomas.

"What-"

"The twin said you ran away upset. Lizzy what did they say to you-"

"When were you going to tell me that I was just a fling?"

Thomas face drained of color at the word "fling". "Eliza, no, it's not like that."

"So you were never going to ask me for sex?"

Thomas bit his lip, looking away, and Eliza wanted to throw up.

"I can't believe this. And you and James… you just let me walk in here knowing everyone thinks I'm one of your little summer friends with benefits and you didn't tell me!" her voice was rising, tears gathering in her eyes. "How could you two do this to me? Why did you lie to me and make me believe you wanted to be my friends?"

"We are your friends!"

"My actual friends wouldn't let me walk around looking like a whore." Eliza whispered, and Thomas flinched. Without another word, Eliza pushed past him, ignoring the cries of her name, ignoring James's cry of her name when she heard it. She needed to get out, she needed _out…_

She had dialed the number before she even realized it.

"Bonjour."

"Laf?"

"Lizzy? What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"Laf, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I keep bothering you…"

"Non, my love, you never bother me, but I am concerned. Why are you crying, where are you?" there was a commotion in the background, but Lafayette shushed them all.

"I'm at some rich snob's birthday party and everything's gone to hell and I just need to get out of here, please Laf."

"Okay, okay, calm down. I just need to know where you are."

"I don't know the address. Do you know, uh, Charlotte Bodelaire?"

Lafayette gasped so loud she had to pull the phone away from her ear. " _Charlotte Bodelaire? Please tell me she kidnapped you."_

"No, she invited us and I stupidly accepted, but Laf, I'm so embarrassed-"

"Say no more. Stay there. I will be there as soon as I can, I promise."

"Thank you Laf, I owe you everything."

"You owe me nothing. Sit tight." Lafayette hung up and Eliza put her phone back in her purse. Someone put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, spinning around.

"Lizzy-"

"Get away from me. I don't want to talk to you."

"Lizzy, please let us explain!" James begged.

"I don't want your explanations. It's obvious what you want from me. And you tricked me! Making me _feel_ something for you, using that sob story about _Martha_ on me!"

James and Thomas gasped, faces white. Thomas began to tremble, and James looked insulted. "I would _never_ use Martha for that."

"I don't believe you... Just leave me alone."

For a moment, they said nothing, then Thomas turned and stormed back into the house. James lingered.

"Lizzy…"

"James… go."

James looked down at the ground, hands balled into fists. Finally, he too went back into the house. Eliza crossed her arms over her chest, trying and failing to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

Thankfully, Lafayette didn't take too long. He asked no questions as she scrambled into the car, just hugged her tight. Eliza managed not to sob on his shoulder.

"Lizzy, what happened in there?"

Eliza wiped at her eyes. "Did you know about Thomas and James's "summer flings?"

"I've heard of them, yes." Lafayette answered, and Eliza watched as a look of horrified realization took over his face. "Oh, Lizzy… did they…?"

"Laf, everyone in there thinks I'm a fling. The boys didn't tell me about their past and what it meant for me to be staying with them. Thomas didn't even deny it when I asked him if they had ever planned to ask me for sex… I feel disgusting." Eliza began to cry in earnest, and Lafayette dug some tissues out of the glove box, handing them to her.

"You poor thing… I'm so sorry." He hugged her again. "Stay with us again for the night. We don't mind it. In the morning, you can decide what you want to do. Oui?"

Eliza nodded, and Lafayette began to drive away from Charlotte's. It was just too much for her all at once. Lafayette must have sensed her inner turmoil, saying, "You should rest your head a bit. If you fall asleep, I will wake you up when we get to my place, okay?"

She hummed, and immediately began dozing off, grateful for her friends.

* * *

"Non! Absolutely not! I don't even know how I forgot you were here!"

"Relax, Laf, I just want to carry her in. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal! What if she wakes up and sees you? She'll freak out!"

Eliza recognized the voices on the edge of her consciousness. Lafayette and… who? She wanted to open her eyes and see, but she was oddly warm. Had Laf put something over her?

"I'm just going to put her in bed. No shenanigans. I promise."

Lafayette muttered something in French. "If she wakes up, I'm going to let her kill you."

"That's fair."

"She felt arms slide underneath her legs and behind her back, gentle, but firm. She knew those arms – they had carried her before, picked her up in joy, held her in sadness. Eliza's eyes blinked open, and widened. A goatee, long brown hair…

"Alexander?"

* * *

 ** _Surprise, Charlotte's not (really) the bad guy! What do you think Eliza should do?/span/strong/em/p_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, hello my loves, I'm BACK!**  
 **So, long story short, this is why I've been gone so long: Depression, summer job, laptop got stolen, depression.**  
 **Despite that, I have found my way back to you lovely, lovely people. If you're still keeping up with the story after all this time, I LOVE YOU! Seriously! I do. I'm sorry the chapter is so short but I plan on making a comeback. I think I might end up combining chapter 11 & 12 when everything is all said and done.**

* * *

A sliver of sunlight filtered in through window and right in Eliza's eyes. Groaning, she rolled onto her side, sighing. Opening her eyes, she sat up. She was still in her dress, but someone had taken her hair down. Looking to the bedside table, she saw her hairpins neatly lined up, her purse leaning against the lamp. The room was empty, the house quiet. Eliza put her feet to the ground, standing up and exiting the room.

The smell of coffee immediately assaulted her sense the moment she opened the bedroom door. Eliza crept down the hallway, passed the sleeping bodies in the living room, and into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway.

Alexander didn't notice her entrance, his back to the doorway as he moved around, looking for something. He let out a quiet cry when he found it - a box of crackers.

"You are a strange man, Alexander."

He jumped, spinning around. "Eliza."

"So I didn't imagine you."

"No." he said. "You didn't."

Eliza crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I got your letter - well, your poem. You did always write so beautifully." Alexander frowned. "Eliza, I am so sorry. What I did was wrong. I made up so many excuses, tried to cover my own ass, and I never stopped to think about how you felt. You've put up with so much of my bullshit, and all I did was hurt you. I'm surprised you didn't kill me. When you chewed me out on the phone, I was amazed. Everyone else yelled at me at threatened me, but you… you just told me to go away, and then you sent that poem…" Alexander's shoulders were trembling, his hands shaking as he wrung them together. "How can you not hate me? You're everything, and I-"

"Is this an apology or a pity party?"

Alexander blinked, then chuckled. "Right." he cleared his throat. "Elizabeth Schuyler, I am truly sorry for everything that I've done to you. It was unacceptable, no excuses. I'm sorry."

Eliza pressed her lips together, looking away. Alexander said nothing.

"That's all I wanted from you."

"What?"

"That's all I wanted from you." Eliza repeated, louder. "I wanted you to apologize and _truly_ be sorry. Do you know how much this whole thing has torn me up inside? You _slept with my sister._ Did you really think I was just going to turn around say it was alright?"

Alexander's face flushed. "No."

"Even worse, you don't even give me a chance to think. You chase me around, begging me to come back instead of acting like an adult and waiting for me to decide if I even want to see you again. Even now."

Alexander nodded.

"Everything's gone to hell because of you!" Eliza's voice rose as she stepped toward him. "I almost lost all of my friends! I might lose my sister! I don't even know who to trust now!"

"Eliza-"

"I said I forgive you, Alexander, and I meant it, but you need to go home. I don't want to see you!"

"Hey, what's going on in here?"

Both Eliza and Alexander turned to see Hercules standing behind Eliza, rubbing his eyes. Eliza started when she realized there were tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Nothing, Herc. Sorry we woke you."

"We were already away. We just didn't want to interrupt, but then you started yelling so John had me come check on you."

Eliza nodded. "Well, we're done here. Thank you." She maneuvered past him, narrowly avoiding running into Lafayette. He opened his mouth to say something, but she kept walking, slamming the door to the guestroom shut behind her and collapsing on the bed.

She needed to call someone. She needed to call Peggy. Eliza sat up, grabbing her purse and digging out her phone. Turning it on, she paused when she saw all of the notifications.

 _15 missed calls, 2 text messages, 2 voicemails_

Eliza tapped on the text notification. They were both from James.

 _James: Eliza we're so sorry. Please, let us talk this out. It's not what it seems._

 _James: Please answer your phone_

Eliza hesitated, then called her voicemail box. Thomas's voice filled her ear.

" _Eliza, please, please answer your phone."_ His words were slurred, and he was… crying? " _We never meant for this to happen, we didn't want to embarrass you, please, let us explain. Let me explain! Please, Lizzy, we love you so much-"_

The voicemail cut off, and she quickly saved it. The next one started.

" _Hey, uh… I'm really, really drunk, and that last voicemail was dumb."_ Thomas's voice was softer, almost scratchy. " _Sorry for that. We do want to talk to you. Please call us? We love you, Lizzy. This is so much more than a fling."_

Eliza lowered the phone from her ear, staring at it. The air in her lungs felt heavy.

She saved the voicemail.

She jumped when there was a knock at her door. "Eliza?"

"Come in."

Lafayette stuck his head in the door. "Bonjour, my love, I'm so sorry to disturb you, but… James Madison and Thomas Jefferson are standing in the living room and I don't know what to do." he stepped into the room, holding something in his hands. "They brought you clothes, and your toothbrush."

The boys were here? In the living room? Lafayette must have seen the panic on her face, because he said, "Don't worry, they're being civil, and they promised to leave if you say to leave."

Eliza stood up, reaching out for the clothes. Looking at the ground, she said, "Let me get dressed. I'll be out in a moment."

* * *

 **You know the drill, my loves, please review, I love to hear from you! (Exception: If you're only going to say "update soon" then please don't)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M BACK, I'M BACK, I'M BACK**

 **I WAS GOING TO COMBINE CH. 11 & 12, BUT EH. ENJOY!**

* * *

Eliza unfolded the clothes, laying them out on the bed. They'd brought her her two toned dress, peach on top with a black skirt, her black knee high socks, and underclothes, thankfully matching. She stripped off her dress, folding it carefully and setting it aside, and put on the clean clothes, freeing her hair from it's messy bun. She could brush her teeth later. She exited the room, careful to school her features into a stern expression when she entered the living room.

James, to his credit, managed to look somewhat put together, clothes wrinkled, but clean looking. He smiled uncomfortably at her, fidgeting.

Thomas, on the other hand, looked like Hell. He was still wearing his dress shirt from last night, sweats replacing his pressed pants. His hair was pulled back in a puff, and Eliza was struck by how much he resembled Lafayette. She put the thought out for the time being - she has other things to deal with.

Eliza went over to Lafayette and hugged him. "I'm so sorry about this. We're ruining your vacation."

Lafayette waved her off. "Take me out to dinner, and we'll call it even."

Eliza chucked. "Absolutely." Her small smile vanished as she turned to look at the boys. Her boys. Her stupid, stupid boys, that she loved with all of her heart. "All of you. Come with me. We need to speak privately." She turned and headed back to the bedroom, footsteps on the carpet indicating that they were behind her.

The boys sat on the bed, Eliza leaning against the dresser. They kept their heads down, staying silent, even Alexander. Eliza sighed.

"Why are you also terrible at listening to me?"

All three boys flinched, but said nothing. Eliza pressed on.

"I asked all of you to leave me alone. Why is that so hard for you to understand? Do you just assume you know what's best for me? Or are you to selfish to account for the fact that you messed up and just want to fix it to make yourselves feel better?"

With every word, the boys seem to shrink in on themselves. Eliza paused. She was being cruel, and she knew that. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"I just don't know what to do." she admitted. "You hurt me. All of you. And you're not giving me any time to process it and attempt to get over it. What do you expect me to do?"

None of them answered, but Eliza was patient. She crossed her arms over her chest, watching them.

"I'm sorry."

Eliza blinked. "Pardon?"

"I'm sorry." Thomas said, louder, his voice scratchy. "We should have told you from the beginning. We weren't honest with you, we embarrassed you, and we harassed you when you wanted to be left alone… I'm sorry."

Eliza opened her mouth, then closed it, nodding slowly.

"I'm sorry as well." James said. "Thomas is right. We should have… we should have told you the truth. We shouldn't have taken you to Charlotte's party knowing… I'm so sorry." James sounded on the verge of crying. Eliza swallowed against the lump in her throat.

"I know I've said it already, but I'll say it again. I'm sorry for what I did to you, Elizabeth. There's no excuse for it. You didn't deserve to go through that, and you don't deserve to go through this." Alexander ran a hand through his hair.

Eliza swallowed again, tears brimming in her eyes. She inhaled, held it, then let it out slowly. "I-I accept all of your apologies…"

"But?" Alexander said.

Eliza turned her head away. "But… I think it would be best if I went home. Alone."

Thomas and James gasped. "Eliza…"

"No! No arguments!" Eliza shouted. "This is my choice, and it's final. I want to go _home._ " Eliza scrubbed furiously at the tears running down her cheeks. "Please."

James stood up from the bed, going over to Eliza and pulling her into a gentle hug. "Okay… Okay. Please don't cry We'll send you home."

* * *

"Oh, Eliza, are you sure about this?"

Eliza dug the toe of her heel into the dirt. Truth be told, no, she wasn't. Part of her didn't want to leave. They were sorry, truly sorry. What else was there to say?

 _'But they didn't listen,_ ' her brain reminded her. _'They didn't give you any time or space to think.'_

"Eliza?"

"Yes, Laf. I'm sure. I need to go home. I need to think."

The look on Lafayette's face told her he didn't believe her, but he said nothing, only hugged her one more time. Eliza hugged him back.

"Thank you Laf. For all your help."

"Of course, of course. No need to thank me. We are friends." Lafayette released her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Be safe, Eliza. And please, don't stop yourself from being happy."

Eliza nodded, and with one last hug, made her way to the car. Harry smiled at her, and she smiled back. Once she was clicked in, they drove off.

The silence was almost deafening. Thomas and James had resigned themselves to the back seat, so Eliza couldn't see them, but their dejection was almost palpable. Eliza slid down in her seat.

The car had barely stopped rolling before Thomas jumped out, stalking to the door. James followed at a slower pace. Eliza sighed, leaning back against the seat.

"Miss Schuyler?"

Eliza looked over at Harry.

"I know it may be none of my business but… Monsieur Madison and Monsieur Jefferson are good men. They aren't perfect, but they try. Please, reconsider leaving."

Eliza looked out of her window at the Jefferson Estate. She'd miss it, she knew. She'd spent very little time it, but she'd still miss it. It was where her boys were. It was where she… where she fell in love with them. She had to admit it. She'd fallen hopelessly in love with James Madison and Thomas Jefferson, her heart betraying her like always. But this time… this time, she wasn't sure her heart was wrong. Eliza squeezed her eye shut.

"I'm sorry, Harry." she said, un-clicking her seat-belt and opening the door. "I can't stay. I _can't_."

* * *

 **YOU KNOW THE DRILL. R &R! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	13. Chapter 13: Peggy Interlude

**Hello! Got some comments asking for a Peggy Interlude so I did one. Enjoy!**

 **(Peggy says some... kinky stuff towards the end of this, so be warned. She isn't the cutesy little sister lol)**

* * *

This was not the first time my heart ached for my sister, and that fact was depressing.

Sliding on my jacket, I went downstairs to wait for Daddy. We were going to pick Eliza up from the airport, and unfortunately, we'd have to see Alexander. Daddy didn't know that part though.

Once again, I was so glad I chose Hercules. Ironically, I had been the only one who'd had to fight to date my boyfriend. Daddy hadn't approved of Herc at all, even less so than Alexander. Herc had been a little irresponsible with alcohol, but he'd gotten it together the minute we started dating. He still drank, I know he did, he didn't hide it, but he was responsible. And now that it was all said and done, Herc had turned out better than Alex. It was a hollow victory, though. I never wanted Eliza to get hurt.

Daddy came down the stairs, Angelica trailing behind. I still wasn't talking to her unless I had to. Apparently, she and John were going to couple's counseling, but it wasn't fair that Angelica got her life back when Eliza's was ruined by her actions. We got in the car, and I made a point to get in the passenger seat. She could sit in the back like the child she was.

Nobody talked on the drive to the airport. Daddy was playing NPR, so I put my earbuds in and turned on my own music. Herc was texting me photos of him and the boys at some beach, and my heart ached with how much I missed him. I sent him back a bunch of emojis before texting Eliza that we were on our way.

Finding parking was hell, but we found a spot not too far away. I was excited to see my other sister again, even if it wasn't under the best circumstances. We found the gate she was supposed to be exiting from, and waited.

I jumped up when I saw her, waving, but my hand froze when I saw who she was with, even though I'd been warned beforehand. Alexander _fucking_ Hamilton was walking behind her, and they were deep in conversation. Just seeing him made my blood boil. Alex saw us first, and his face paled. Eliza turned to see what he was looking at and smiled.

"Hi." She said when she came over. Alex didn't speak.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Daddy demanded. Eliza rolled her eyes.

"He's not coming with us, we were just on the same flight home." She turned to Alex. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" They hugged briefly, and Alexander nodded at us before disappearing. The air was tense for a moment before Eliza stepped forward to hug me. I hugged her back. "Missed you, Peggarite." She murmured, and I groaned at the stupid nickname. She let go of me to hug Daddy. When she let go of him she turned to Angelica and hugged her too. Angelica was shocked, but she hugged back.

"I only have one suitcase to grab from the luggage carousel, and then we can go."

"What about your other things?" Daddy asked.

"I'm leaving all of it where it is for now, I'll worry about it later." She started off toward luggage, and we followed.

Once we collected her stuff, we made our way back to the car. I let Angelica have the passenger seat, sitting in the back with Eliza. There were bags under her eyes, and she looked exhausted, but she smiled at me when I took her hand, squeezing mine before leaning against the window with her eyes closed.

When we get to the house, Eliza does not say anything, just takes her stuff up the stairs. Daddy watched her go.

"Are you okay?" Angelica asked, but he did not answer. He only shook his head, disappearing into the kitchen. Angelica looked at me, but I just shrugged and went upstairs.

The door to the guest room was closed, so I knocked. "Eliza?"

"Come in."

I pushed open the door. She was curled up on the bed, looking small. I sat down beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"Are you really?"

She looked up at me. "I'm not perfect, Peggy, but I am okay." She sat up, pulling me into a hug, though I am sure she did it more for herself than me.

"What are you going to do?"

She sighed. "You're going to hate this – but I am moving back in with Alexander."

" _What_?"

"Keep your voice down. I am telling Daddy at dinner."

I shook my head. "Eliza, are you crazy? Why would you move back in with your ex?"

"We're not getting back together, Peggy. We're just going to be roommates."

"It is never just roommates, Eliza."

She laughed. "California has done something crazy with your brain. I promise you, I have more self-respect than that. I love Alexander, I do, but not enough to ever get back together with him. I can't stay with Daddy forever, and I can't ask him to pay my bills. I'm a big girl now. I need to be on my own."

I don't like it, but I get it. "What about James and Thomas?"

"I need space from them. I need to get myself sorted before I do anything about them."

I nod. There's still a million questions I want to ask, so I chose the one that's been bothering me the most.

"How are you so forgiving, Liza? People keep hurting you, but you keep smiling. How?"

"It's a choice I make every day." She said, shrugging. "It's not easy. I'm still angry, and who knows, I might wake up one day and discover I haven't fully forgiven them. But I need to move on with my life. I don't want to be angry anymore. I am tired of crying."

I hug her hard, and she hugs me back. When we part, her eyes are watery but she doesn't cry.

We watch TV for a little while after that. Eliza falls asleep, her head on my lap, only waking up when Daddy called us down for dinner. I'm surprised to see John sitting at the table. I hadn't heard him arrive. We all sit down to eat, and I feel conflicted when Angelica brings in a lasagna. It's Eliza's and my favorite food, and Angelica knows this. If this is her way of apologizing, I refuse it.

Though I have missed it…

"Lasagna!" Eliza said, hands clasped together. "Thank you, Angelica."

Angelica's face did something funny, but then she smiled. "You are welcome."

The lasagna gets passed around, along with breadsticks and salad. There's champagne ("for the adults" Daddy said, looking at me. I'm 20, give me a break) and soda. My plan to not eat the lasagna lasts for all of ten seconds before I give in. It is just as good as I remember.

"So, Elizabeth. How have you been?"

It's a dumb question, but then again, I doubt Angelica has filled him in on what has happened. Not like it's her business to, anyway.

"I have been alright, thank you John. How about you?"

"About the same."

"That is good."

The table goes quiet again. When I look up, Angelica is looking at me. "Do you like the lasagna?" she asked.

I looked at Eliza, who says nothing, only raises an eyebrow.

"It is really good." I finally said.

Eliza smiled. "It is."

Angelica looked like she would cry. "Thank you."

The rest of dinner passed in small talk between Daddy and John, with a little bit of input from Angelica. When the dinner plates are cleared, Angelica brings in a cake – strawberry with cream cheese frosting, Eliza's favorite. She was _really_ trying it tonight. She cut everyone a piece, and I smiled at her.

Eliza took a sip of champagne before speaking. "Daddy, I have something to tell you."

Daddy's forked paused on its way to his mouth. "What?"

Eliza sat up straight. "I know you are not going to like this, but I am going to be honest with you. I have plans to move back in with Alexander."

Daddy dropped the fork entirely. " _What?_ "

Angelica's face was pale, and John's jaw was dropped. I kept my mouth shut.

"Elizabeth Schuyler, have you lost your mind? You really think I'm going to let you go back to that bottom feeder?"

"I am an _adult_ , I don't need your permission. And we're not getting back together, we're just going to be roommates."

Daddy's face turned stormy. "You will not talk to me like that, Elizabeth."

"Daddy, I mean no disrespect, but it is true. I am an adult and I can make my own decision-"

"And look where those decisions left you Elizabeth! Shacking up with a cheater, and then with two liars! Both ended up with you here!"

"I only came here because I wanted to see you all! I could have gone home with Alexander!" Eliza was shouting right along with Daddy. Both of their faces are red, and Angelica and John look terrified. I don't blame them. Eliza and Daddy _never_ fight.

Daddy slammed his hands on the table. "Enough! This conversation is over. Eliza, you will not be going back to Alexander."

Eliza's face was stone cold. "And if I do?"

"Then don't come back to this house."

Eliza's face drained of color, and Angelica and I gasped.

"Daddy-" I started, but he shook his head.

"I mean it. If you go back to him, stay there. I am not picking up the pieces of your messes anymore!"

Eliza looked murderous. "Fine." she said, her voice cold. "I shouldn't be surprised. It seems all men are out to do is hurt me, anyway. Might as well go to the one who's sorry about it." She got up, leaving before Daddy could reply. I jumped out of my seat to go after her, ignoring Daddy calling my name.

Eliza was throwing on her jacket when I burst into the room. Her eyes were shiny and red again, but she held her head high.

"Liza, please don't leave. Daddy did not mean to-"

"He said what he said, Peggy. I already knew it would be ugly. It is okay." She slid past me, dragging her suitcase behind her. I followed her down the stairs.

Just before she could open the door, Daddy called out. "Eiza, wait."

She paused, hand on the doorknob, but did not turn around.

Daddy came into the living room. "I'm sorry." He said. "I just… I don't want you to get hurt again. It's not because I don't think you can take care of yourself. I just feel like I'm not doing right by you and your sisters. You all keep getting hurt and the only thing I can do is bring you back here until you lick your wounds and go back out into the world again."

Eliza turned around. "I know it's hard to watch, but with every mistake I make I get a little bit smarter, Daddy. I don't always know what I'm doing, but I do this time. Alexander and I will _just be roommates._ There will be no getting together, no heartache. I promise."

Daddy opened his arms, and Eliza walked into them. I tiptoed down the stairs, sneaking over. Daddy opened his arms to make room for me, and I hugged them both.

When we separate, Daddy gently ruffled Eliza's hair. "You all turned out smarter than I give you credit for. I'm sorry. I should have more faith in you." He patted me on the head. "Let's go finish dinner."

We went back in the dining room, where Angelica and John were whispering together. They stopped when they saw us.

"Everything is alright." Daddy said, sitting back down. Eliza and I took our seats at well. It took a minute, but dinner picked back up. I looked at Angelica, who was staring at me. Her eyes were questioning, but I just shrugged and ate my cake.

After dinner, John and Angelica left, and Daddy went to his office. Eliza and I stayed in the living room, turning on the TV. We settled on "Hotel Transylvania" when we couldn't find anything better.

Halfway through the movie, I turned to my sister. "So, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, rent and stuff. Are you going to get a job?"

She looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "Did Hercules not tell you? He's trying to hook me up with a job at Honeybee's, that café across the street from his school. They love him there, so he said he would put a good word in." She shrugged. "I also applied to like, Target and stuff. Not a lot of places will hire people with no college degree." She slouched down on the couch, then turned to look at me again. "You have the best boyfriend, you know that, right?"

I couldn't help but giggle a little. "I do… do you mind if I call him?"

"Go ahead. I will be here."

I got up and went out to the backyard through the kitchen. I knew it would be late in France but Herc would answer. He always did.

He answered on the fourth ring. "Hey, babe."

"Hercules Mulligan, can I just tell you how much I love you? Cause I do a _lot_."

He chuckled. "I love hearing it, but can I ask why?"

"Eliza told me what you are doing for her. And I know you guys took care of her while she was in France. I love you so, so much, Hunkules."

He laughed at the nickname. I had stolen it from the Hercules movie, and I only called him it when I was super happy. "I love you too, baby. Eliza is my friend, too, I will always help her when I can. Did she tell you about her plan?"

"Yeah, and Daddy is pissed. They were screaming at each other and he told her she could not come back if she did go back to Alexander, so she was going to leave, but they made up."

"Jesus. That sounds like a rollercoaster."

"It was." He yawned. "You sound sleepy, Herc, go to bed. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you, too – wait, when do you come back? I haven't gotten to see you at all since I got back from California. I miss you. I," I looked around to make sure I was not heard, "want to pin you to the bed, suck your soul out through your dick, and ride you 'till my eyes cross."

He made a weird sound. "Jesus, Peggy, you can't just say something like that!"

"The only thing I can do is say it since _you're not here._ Hurry up and come back!"

We won't be back for another week. Can you wait 'till then?"

"If I have to." He yawned again. "Okay, okay. Go to bed. Love you."

"Love you, too, baby. Sweet dreams."

We hung up, and I went back inside. Eliza was asleep on the couch. Poor thing, she was so tired. I shook her shoulder to wake her up, and together we went upstairs to get ready for bed. We were sharing the guest room until Eliza went back to Alexander's apartment. We slid under the comforter, and was out like a light when her head hit the pillow. I wasn't tired yet, so I pulled out my phone, shooting off a text:

 **Me** : Eliza told us her plan. You better not hurt her

 **Alex** : Course not. I do not wanna die

 **Me** : I'm serious, asshole, I will murder you

 **Alex** : I get it! I kno. Eliza threatened me 2. This was her decision, ok? Let it go

I raised my phone to tell him, but instead, I said something else.

 **Me** : Please take care of her. She trusts you still. Idk why, but she does

 **Alex** : Idk why either. I will. GN

I put my phone down, turning to look at my older sister. I still could not figure out why she wanted to go back, but I trusted her to take care of herself. Pulling the blanket up to my chin, I tried to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Hoo boy. That was a doozy. Don't forget to comment. See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is unbeta'd and might have some mistakes because I've been sick and exhausted, but I wanted to get something out to you guys!**

 **(Eliza makes some dumb decisions in this, but it works out lol. Make sure to read the end notes!)**

* * *

"This is the last of the boxes." Alexander announced, grunting as he set it down on the ground. Eliza sighed. "You okay, Eliza?"

Eliza jumped, lost in thought. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just put it down in here, I'll get to it."

Alexander raised an eyebrow and tapped the box with his foot before leaving, and Eliza went back to putting her clothes in a drawer. She didn't own much, and most of the clothes were already put away. She tucked the last of her underthings in their place before shutting the drawer and going over to the box. She opened it, and seeing it was the kettle and the coffee maker, she picked up both things and took them into the kitchen. Alexander, Laurens and Hercules were talking, but they paused when she walked in.

"We're going to go pick up Lafayette from the airport, but we can come back to help you guys finish unpacking." Laurens said.

Eliza put the coffee machine on the counter and the kettle on the stove. "You don't have to, we're pretty much already unpacked. You guys can come over to hang out, though. We're having tacos."

They nodded. "Sounds good." said Laurens. "Movie night?"

Eliza nodded, and Hercules and Laurens hugged them goodbye and left.

Eliza pulled out the cleaning spray and a sponge and began to wipe down the counters. Alexander leaned against the wall, arms crossed, watching her. After a few moments, he said, "You okay, Liza?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're stress cleaning."

"What?" she said, pausing. "I do not stress clean."

Alexander chuckled. "Yeah, you do. You sure nothing's wrong? Are you gonna be okay living here with me?"

"Of course I am, Alexander. We're not together anymore. Whatever you do now has nothing to do with me."

He winced, but nodded. "I just want to be sure that you're okay here. That this is what you want to do."

Eliza slammed her hands down on the counter, her cleaning forgotten. "Why do people always ask me if I'm sure this is "what I want," but when I say what I want, nobody listens? I'm not a child! Why will no one listen to me?"

Alexander help up both hands. "I'm sorry. I'm listening, I promise."

Eliza shook her head, chuckling humorlessly. "Great, and now I've got nothing to say." She put the cleaning supplies away and left the kitchen, padding into the living room and dropping onto the worn couch.

After a moment, Alexander came in, sitting beside her. "So what kind of job did Herc set you up with? He wouldn't tell me."

Eliza glanced at him, then sighed. "He got me a job at Honeybee's."

"That diner across the street from his school? Nice. I like it there."

Eliza shrugged. "The pay is decent, but I applied to other places, and I might accept one if they answer. Two jobs would be nice. What about you?"

It was Alexander's turn to shrug. "I'm starting this paid internship at the capitol building soon. This upcoming year will be my senior year, so it is going to be hell."

"Oh boy," Eliza said, rolling her eyes. "I'll make sure there's coffee in the pot then."

Alexander laughed. "Is it wrong that I'm really glad to see it again? I've been going to Starbucks and what not, and sometimes I had no coffee at all. It sucked."

Eliza giggled. "You, at Starbucks? You must have been desperate. Well, no more of that then."

Alexander beamed at her. "It's great to have you back, Eliza. I missed you. We need to hang out more."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "As friends."

"As friends. Promise."

She nodded. "Okay. We should."

The day passed mostly uneventful, with Eliza going down to Honeybee's for an interview. The owner liked her a lot, and she was assured a job. When she returned to the apartment, Lafayette and Laurens were there, but not Hercules. "Your sister seduced him away from us." Lafayette said, laughing. "She said something to him over the phone, and he almost killed us getting to his apartment. He threw the keys at me and disappeared."

Eliza had laughed so hard she nearly cried. Alexander had bought the ingredients they would need for tacos while she was out, so Eliza set to work cooking. Once dinner was done, they settled down to watch a movie. Alexander pouted when he was outvoted three to one for a chick flick, but was easily appeased with popcorn. They all settled in the living room, Alexander and Laurens on the couch, Eliza and Lafayette on the floor.

"We really missed you, cherie." Lafayette murmured to Eliza. "Please, do not run away from us again, no matter where you go. We are here for you."

Eliza said nothing, only reached over and took Lafayette's hand in hers, squeezing. They focused on the movie.

By the time it was over, Laurens had fallen asleep with his head on Alexander's lap. Alexander gently woke up, and Eliza got a funny feeling in her chest at the tenderness in his eyes. She ignored it, helping their guests gather their things.

Before he stepped out the door, Lafayette turned around. "I have something for you." He dug in his messenger bag and pulled out a large, orange envelope, handing it to her.

"Who is it from?"

"You know who."

Eliza looked up at her friend, frowning. Lafayette's face was serious. "Thomas told me he had some last things to say to you. It is your choice to respond, but please, at least hear them out?"

She nodded, and with one last hug, Lafayette departed. Eliza closed the door, taking the letter into the living room. Alexander was still watching TV.

"What is that?" He asked, nodding at the letter. Eliza shrugged.

"Lafayette gave it to me. I'm going to turn in early, good night."

"Night, Liza."

Eliza went into her room, closing the door. She sat on the bed, staring at the envelope. Her name was scrawled on the side, in James's handwriting, neat, blocky letters she had seen on labels in his room. Slowly, she opened the envelope, pulling out and unfolding the piece of paper inside. Thomas's messy scrawl covered the page.

 _Elizabeth Schuyler,_

 _Did you know that dreamed of you once? It was after a few weeks of you staying with us, and I was napping away a headache. I dreamed you walked into the room, kissed me on the forehead, and stroked my cheek. "You will feel better when you wake up." You said, like you knew. You smiled, a sad little smile, like you had dealt with this before, then you disappeared. When I woke up, I did feel much better. When I walked in to the living room, you smiled. "Feel any better?" you asked me. There was something about the way you smiled that made me think that it had not actually been a dream._

 _Though, the time you spent with us felt like a dream._

 _I'm sure you have questions, ones you are entitled to get answers to. Ones I would answer without hesitation, no matter how guilty they made me feel. No matter what, I do not think I could ever sleep without the guilt of hurting you haunting me._

 _I can't explain most of it to you over a letter. It wouldn't be fair. However, I can tell you that you were never a fling. It happened so quickly, falling in love with you, that we were scared. Too scared to even hint at being anything more than friends with you. Even when you let us touch you, make you feel good, we were scared. We have been burned. We have been hurt. James and I only ever had Martha, and when we lost her, each other. We lost ourselves to stupid flings, little romances I would chase, dragging James along into the mess. I never let them last longer than the summer. I did not want them to. But then you came into our lives and suddenly I wanted you to last past summer, for days, for weeks, for years, forever. You were a storm I could never prepare for, though I would never want to you. You are wild, you are colorful, and I would happily drown in each and every part of you. You make me believe in God again._

 _Elizabeth, I am so, so sorry for keeping secrets. I love you with all my heart, and would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. I can only hope that I ever get the chance to explain face to face. If you ever need anything, James and I are here for you. All you have to do is call. James could not bring himself to write you anything, but he is inserting some pictures for you to keep (or destroy. It is your choice.)_

 _Best wishes,_

 _Thomas_

Eliza picked up the envelope again, fishing out the photos Thomas had mentioned. There were five, and Eliza's heart stopped when she saw them. She recognized the first one – Harry had taken it when they'd first arrived in France. The second was a picture of her looking out of the window on the train. The third, a selfie James had taken, Thomas and Eliza on either side with wide smiles. The fourth was one from their apartment – Thomas and Eliza were standing in the kitchen, leaning against each other and laughing. Eliza remembered that night, though she could not remember what they had been laughing about. The last one was a photo of her. She was lying on the grass, wearing a pink sundress. Her hair was fanned out around her head, and flower petals surrounded her. Her eyes were closed. She remembered that day, vaguely. She had been feeling down, so Thomas had dragged her out of the house. They had stopped by the library to torment James a little while at work, then gone to a museum. He'd taken her out for ice cream, and they'd napped in the park for a while. He had woken her up later in the day, and they had made their way home.

Eliza's vision blurred, and she raised a shaky hand to her eyes to wipe at her tears. They kept coming however, and she let them, sliding the letter and the photos back into the envelope and sticking it on the lower shelf of her bedside table. She laid down on her side, curling into the fetal position as she cried.

There was a knock on the door, and Alexander poked his head in. "Eliza? Are you alright?" He stepped into the room eyes widening when he saw her curled up on the bed. "Eliza, what happened?"

Eliza only shook her head, and Alexander sat down on the bed, pulling her to his side. "Hey, hey, it is okay. I've got you." He rubbed her shoulder and waited for her to stop crying.

"Sorry." She hiccupped, rubbing her eyes, but Alexander shushed her.

"It is okay. What happened?"

"N-Nothing, I… It's about James and Thomas, I don't want to talk about it."

Alexander nodded, asking no more questions. When Eliza had pulled herself together, she sat up straight, taking a deep breath.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, it's alright, you can stay." She wiped at her eyes again. "I'm just confused."

"About?"

"A lot of things."

"Talk to me, Liza. I'm listening."

Eliza turned to look at him. He looked sincere, and Eliza felt on the verge of crying again.

"I just, miss the way everything was, you know? I was so happy."

"Were you really though?"

"Yes!" Eliza threw her hands up in the air. "I mean, yeah, I didn't know you were cheating, but ignorance really is bliss! I was perfectly content in the life we had, Alexander. And now I… now I don't know what to do with myself. I'm not dumb enough to think I _need_ a significant other, but I _like_ having one."

Alexander nodded. "I understand. It's nice having someone to come home to, especially someone like you. I still can't believe I was dumb enough to fuck that up."

Eliza could help it - she snorted, which turned into hysterical giggles. Alexander chuckled as well, and before they knew it, they were both laughing hysterically. Alexander was the first to pull it together, and he bit his lip, still shaking with quiet laughter, as Eliza quelled her laughter. She leaned against him again.

"Well," Alexander said, calming down, "no matter what, you always have me. You may not be my girlfriend anymore, but you're still my friend, and if you ever need anything, just let me know, okay?"

Eliza nodded slowly, biting her lip and looking up at him. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"What if… I wanted to do this?" She pulled him down into a kiss, throwing her leg over his and straddling his lap. Alexander moaned into the kiss, resting his hands on her waist.

"Eliza, what-"

"This means nothing." she whispered against his lips. "This is one time sex. You're going to go down on me, and they you're going to fuck me. Alright?"

Alexander nodded, and they wasted no time in getting naked and under the covers. Eliza groaned as Alexander teased her clit with his tongue. She buried her fingers in his hair, arching her back and as he ate her out, sucking gently on her clit. Eliza bit her hand, smother her moans and Alexander kept his pace steady, alternating between circling her clit with his tongue and thrusting in shallowly. He hummed, and the vibration made coil in her stomach snap. She keened as she came, her thighs tightening around Alexander's head. She pushed him away with her foot, panting.

"Should I even ask how you got so good at that?" she asked when she caught her breath.

Alexander smirked. "Probably not, but it's also not what you think. Got any condoms?"

Eliza reached into her bedside drawer, pulling one out and silently thanking Peggy for slipping them into her bag (though she would give Eliza hell for using them with Alex). Alexander tore the pack open and rolled it on, and Eliza spread her legs wider, taking Alexander's cock in her hand, stroking it a couple of times before adjusting and lining it up with her entrance. Alexander pushed in, gasping like the air was sucked from his lungs, grabbing her hips.

"Fuck, Liza, I-"

"I already came. Go ahead."

Alexander nodded, burying his face in her neck before thrusting gently. Eliza wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his back. Alexander took the hint, speeding up the pace, and Eliza could feel a second orgasm creeping up on her. Alexander hiked one of her legs over his shoulder, other hand grasping the sheets by her head.

"Eliza, I-I, gonna…"

"Cum, it's okay. You c-can cum, fuck!"

Eliza reached down to rub at her clit, gasping as a second orgasm ripped through her. Alexander thrust once, twice, then held still, gasping against Eliza's neck as he came. When he finally came down, he rolled off of her, pulling off and tying the condom before chucking it in the direction of the trash can. Yawning, he turned to Eliza.

"Mind if I stay? Promise not to hog the covers."

Eliza nodded slowly, suddenly feeling dazed. "Sure. Gotta pee."

She got up on shaky legs, taking the time to get semi-dressed before going to the bathroom, slipping her phone into her robe pocket. She felt funny, but she couldn't put her finger on the feeling. She finished up in the bathroom, wandering into the living room, then the kitchen. The dishes from dinner were still in the sink; she made fresh dish water and cleaned them up. When she was done, she leaned against the counter, arms crossed.

She wasn't as satisfied as she'd thought she'd be. She wasn't sure what she expected by sleeping with her ex, but she definitely hadn't expected to feel so _empty._ She went into the lower cabinet, finding a half-empty bottle of tequila, and grabbed a shot glass and a bottle of lemonade before going out onto the balcony. She sat down on the cold concrete, legs crossed.

Peggy picked up on the second ring, yawning. "What's up?"

"Do you ever do something dumb and not realize how stupid it is until it's over?"

There's a quiet rustling for a moment. "For the love of God, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"I did." Eliza poured a shot of tequila and tossed it back, chasing it with a swig of lemonade. Peggy sighed.

"Why in the hell would you sleep with Alexander again? You promised me you were _just_ roommates."

"We are. It was just sex, Peggy. We're still not together."

"Eliza, it's never 'just sex' with you. What is going on, you're starting to scare me."

Eliza didn't answer, just poured herself another shot.

Peggy sighed. "You miss them, don't you?"

"Please don't start, Peggy."

"Why not? Why is it so hard to admit that you want to be with them? So they made a mistake, yeah, but they didn't screw you over like Alex did! Eliza, why are you holding onto him so hard even after what he's done?"

Eliza didn't answer, moving to grab the tequila bottle again. She paused when her fingers touched the bottle.

"Eliza?"

"It isn't fair?"

"What?"

"It isn't _fair_." Eliza stood up, grabbing onto the railing. "Why should I have to give up everything I had before all of this happened? My life was perfectly fine! I was happy! I _liked_ how simple everything was. Why does that have to change?" She squeezed her eyes shut. "Loving them is so… confusing, and I hate it. I don't want things to change. It doesn't matter how much I miss them."

Peggy sighed softly. "Eliza… I can't tell you what to do, but I'm scared for you. You've never been this self-destructive before. I know you want to be independent, and that you think you know what your doing, but now I know how Daddy feels. It seems like you're falling into old habits and I don't know how to help you. What do you want me to do? What do you want me to tell you?"

Slowly, Eliza let go of the railing. She could feel the alcohol in her system, making her sway slightly. Exhaustion pulled at her from all sides. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she realized - Peggy was right. Whatever she thought she was doing, it was a bad idea, and she knew it. "I don't - I don't want you to tell me anything, or do anything. I just need to get it together. No relationships, no casual sex. Just me. Right?"

"Right. And if you need something, _ask._ You spent so long relying on yourself and Alex that you don't know how to ask anyone for help anymore. But we're here for you, Liza. We love you."

"I love you guys, too. Sorry for making you worry."

"I'm always worried about you and Angelica. You're my sisters. But things will get better, Eliza, promise. You just need to focus on yourself for now."

"You're right."

"I always am. Get some sleep. And drink some water. Don't think I can't tell you're tipsy."

Eliza snorted, laughing before bidding her sister goodnight. Grabbing the lemonade and tequila, she went inside, putting the bottles back before getting a glass of water and downing it. Grabbing a spare blanket from the linen closet, she settled on the couch. Pulling the blanket up to her chin, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sound of pots and pans clanking together woke her the next morning. Yawning, she stretched, turning toward the kitchen. Alexander was standing at the stove, and she could smell eggs cooking. Wrapping the blanket around herself, she stood up, going over to the island and leaning against it.

Alexander glanced at her, smiling gently. "Morning."

"Morning. You cook now?"

"I'm full of surprises."

Eliza chuckled.

"Sorry for running you out of your bed last night." Alexander said.

"You didn't. I talked to Peggy on the phone and was too lazy to go back to my room." She yawned again. "I'm going to shower, be right back." She went to her room to grab her stuff before going into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she stepped, the warm water automatically soothing her. Her head hurt, but it was minuscule when compared to the hangover she had in France. She scrubbed her skin until it tingled, washing her hair as well. When she was satisfied, she got out, drying off and getting dressed, a white tank top and black leggings. She toweled off her hair and pulled it up in a ponytail before pausing to look at herself in the mirror.

There were bags under her eyes, but she looked normal otherwise. She felt different - lighter. Smiling at herself, she went into the medicine cabinet for some pain reliever before exiting the bathroom.

Alexander sat on the couch, two plates of pancakes and eggs on the coffee table. Eliza sat down beside him, taking one of the drinks to chase the pain killers with.

"Looks good!" she said.

"Thanks! Hopefully it tastes okay."

They dug in, and Eliza was surprised at how good the pancakes were. When they first got together, Eliza had done most of the cooking, because it was not Alexander's forte. He had obviously been practicing in her absence, and the thought made her giggle.

"What's so funny?"

She shook her head slowly. "Nothing. Just a passing thought." She put her plate down, turning to Alexander. "So, Alexander, about last night-"

"I think we should leave it at that."

Eliza blinked. "Go on."

Alexander scratched the back of his head. "You didn't do anything wrong, I just think that maybe we should stop before we fall into a pattern we don't want. You don't want to be with me, Eliza, I already know that, and honestly? I'm working through some stuff, too. So let's just agree to be strictly friends. Okay?"

Alexander held his hand out, and Eliza stared at it for a second. Then she started laughing.

"Perfect." She agreed, shaking his hand. Relaxing back on the couch, they turned on the TV and continued with breakfast.

* * *

 **So, they've finally found some peace. Let's see if Eliza can work it out with Thomas and James.**

 **The story is almost over guys! Would you be willing to read a sequel? I had some notes tucked away, but I know it's taken me so long to write this that people might not want to read something else. Let me know in the comments!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'M BACK! MISS ME?**

* * *

"You didn't."

"I did."

'You didn't!"

Eliza hopped from foot to foot. "Peggy, you're shouting."

Peggy stuffed her fist into her mouth and screamed. "I can't believe you did! Eliza! You cut your hair!"

Eliza laughed. "I know, Pegs, I was there when it got cut."

The other's oohed and aahed over Eliza's new style as well. It had been something she decided on a whim, walking by a salon one day on her way home from Honeybee's. She had stepped inside the empty salon and was greeted by a nice young lady who had asked what she was looking for. Eliza had blurted out the first thing she could think of. She wanted a haircut. The lady had shown her a book of hairstyles and Eliza had picked out a simple, cute little bob. Alexander had almost choked on his glass of water when she'd stepped into the apartment. She had posted no photos of her haircut, instead waiting to see her friends' faces when they saw her. In a stroke of coincidence, they had decided to gather at Honeybee's for a last hurrah before everyone dispersed for school.

"It looks amazing on you, my love!" Lafayette said, and the others agreed. Eliza felt her cheeks turn pink. She waved a hand as she sat down.

"Thank you, everyone, but it's really not that big of a deal-"

"Of course it is!" argued Angelica. She had been allowed back in their social group when everyone found out Eliza forgave her, but she hadn't gone out with them until that day. "You've had the same hairstyle your whole life. That bob is _hot_. Own it!"

The others agreed, and Eliza's face turned redder.

"Thanks, everyone."

Peggy crossed her arms, pouting and leaning against her sister. "I can't believe I have to go back to California soon. I'll miss you guys!"

"We'll miss you too, Peggy." Laurens said. "Who do you think Hercules mopes to when you're gone?"

Alexander chuckled, taking Laurens hand in his own. He and Laurens had started dating a few weeks ago, although they'd been sleeping together since Laurens came home from France. Eliza had expected to feel betrayed or… something when Alexander told her, but all she felt was happy, and oddly, relieved. She had just patted him on the shoulder and told him she was happy for them both. However, even though she wouldn't admit it, seeing everyone in happy relationships made her feel a little alone. She hadn't talked to James or Thomas since her return to the states, and they hadn't tried to contact her besides the letter, which she kept tucked in her pillow case. In times of stress, she reread Thomas's words, letting them wash over her like warm air. She could hear his voice in her head every time. _You were a storm I could never prepare for, though I would never want to you. You are wild, you are colorful, and I would happily drown in each and every part of you. You make me believe in God again._

Eliza shook off her melancholy. She had made the decision to want space, and they had respected it. She couldn't be mad at them for that. Despite that, she still found herself lying in bed at night, her finger hovering over the call button.

"Earth to Eliza."

Eliza jumped. Everyone was staring at her, and she realized that the waitress was standing next to her. Eliza smiled at her – it was her favorite waitress, Maddie. Maddie had glued herself to Eliza's side when she had first started working at Honeybee's, teaching her the finer points of being a waitress. Almost everything about her was dry - her sarcasm, her laugh, her existence in general – but she was never intentionally mean, and she always brought something sweet to eat. Maddie baked like she needed it to live.

"Are you ready to order?" Maddie asked. Eliza nodded, ordering one of the breakfast combos they sold all day.

Maddie smirked at her before writing down her order and whisking away all of their menus.

"What were you thinking about just now?" Peggy asked her.

Eliza shrugged. "I was just wondering what James and Thomas were up to. I haven't spoken to them in a while."

"I saw Thomas the other day." Lafayette said. "They seem to be okay, but…"

"But what?"

Lafayette shook his head. "Nothing. They are okay. What has it been, months? You should call them."

"Are you still mad at them?" Hercules asked.

Eliza shook her head. "No. I… I kind of understand why they didn't tell me? I didn't tell you guys this, but Thomas said they're in love with me."

Scandalized gasps around the table. Eliza nodded solemnly. "Yeah. Apparently, I wasn't a fling like the other girls."

"They still embarrassed you, though." Laurens said, brow furrowed. "Didn't the other girls automatically assume you were like them?"

"Yes, but not in a bad way. They were actually excited to talk to me about, as if it were a club or something. They were genuinely shocked that Thomas and James liked me."

Alexander whistled lowly. "Damn. That sounds like a lot."

"That's why I needed space. But I don't want to talk about it anymore. Is everyone ready for school?"

There was a collective groan, and Eliza laughed. The table broke into small talk, everyone saying what they hoped the next school year looked like, what classes they were taking. Peggy still hadn't chosen a major, instead focusing on her general education credits while she decided. Hercules was almost done with school, as was Lafayette. Laurens and Alex still had a year to go.

When the food came, everyone settled down. Maddie had put whipped cream and cherries on her pancakes just the way she liked them, and Eliza hummed when she took the first bite.

She was halfway done with her food when Peggy gasped. "Oh my god, Eliza, look."

Eliza looked up – and for a moment, stopped breathing.

A few tables away, Maddie was seating Thomas and James. Thomas said something to her, smiling, and she laughed. They hadn't appeared to have seen her, even though her group was the biggest one in the diner. Maddie handed them menus and left.

"You should go talk to them." Eliza turned to face Lafayette. His face was serious. "They would love to see you."

"I can't interrupt their date."

"They will not see it as an interruption, I promise you. Go."

Eliza wasn't sure what propelled her on, but she slowly stood, weaving past tables until she was standing beside their table. James saw her first.

"Eliza?"

Thomas dropped his menu, eyes round. Eliza smiled, waving.

"Hi."

"Hi." James smiled at her, but Thomas's face went carefully blank.

"Um… can I sit for a moment?"

"Of course." James got up, pulling over an empty seat for her. She sat down, thanking him.

"How have you both been?"

"We've been good, thank you for asking. You? I see you've gotten a new hairstyle. It looks amazing on you."

"Thank you." She murmured. Eliza looked at Thomas, who was staring at the tabletop. "Thomas? Are you alright?"

"Just peachy." He mumbled, and Eliza frowned.

"If you want, I can go-"

"No!" both boys cried, startling her. They shared a look, and then James spoke.

"We're sorry, Liz – Eliza, it's just… we haven't talked to you in so long, we thought that you didn't want to speak to us at all. Seeing you here just threw us off a little."

She nodded. "I understand."

"Really, how are you? You do look great." Thomas said.

"I'm okay. I actually work here, though I'm off today."

James nodded. "That sounds nice."

Eliza nodded. There was an awkward pause, then Eliza let out a breath she was not aware she was holding. "Thomas," she said, "did you really mean what you said in your letter?"

"Every word."

"Oh." She looked down at the table. "And… if I still wanted answers, would you give them to me?"

"Of course, I would, you deserve them." Thomas leaned against the table. "But not here. Not now. Aren't you doing something with your friends right now?"

Eliza glanced over her shoulder. Her table turned around immediately, trying and failing to pretend they hadn't been watching. Eliza sighed and shook her head, turning back around. "Yeah, we're having a last hurrah before Peggy leaves to get ready for school. But I can leave, they wouldn't mind-"

James shook his head. "No, go celebrate with your friends and your sisters. Come to our apartment later tonight. We can talk there."

Eliza nodded stood. "Okay. Then I'll see you tonight." With one last wave, she went back to her table. All sets of eyes immediately turned to her.

"Well?" said Peggy.

"Well, what?"

"What did they say?"

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Nothing, Peggy, don't worry about it." Eliza went back to eating, and seeing that they weren't going to get any answers, so did everyone else.

After eating and paying, the group jumped into their vehicles and went to the bowling alley, per Peggy's request. The entire time, Eliza kept thinking about James and Thomas, what they would say to her when she got there. Her thoughts distracter her, and after her sixth gutterball, Peggy had had it.

"Elizabeth Schuyler, so help me God, if you don't go make up with your boyfriends, I will roll _you_ down the lane."

The others agreed, and before she knew it, Alex and Laurens were dropping her off at the apartment complex. Eliza hesitated in the car.

"What's wrong, Eliza?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I'm not sure, actually."

Laurens reached back to pat her knee. "It will all be okay. And hey, you're the one with all the power here. They want _your_ forgiveness."

Eliza nodded, and exited the car. With one last wave, she made her way into the building.

* * *

 **HOO BOY, THIS IS GETTING _GOOD._ SORRY IF THIS FELT SHORT.**  
 **I'M GOING TO DO ONE LAST INTERLUDE. SHOULD IT BE THOMAS OR JAMES? LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! YOU'RE INTERACTIONS SPUR ME ON. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	16. Chapter 16: Thomas Interlude

**HOLA MY LOVES! SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, BUT THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER!**

 **I'M STILL CONSIDERING THAT SEQUEL HOWEVER, SO DON'T FEAR JUST YET!**

 **ENJOY THIS LITTLE INTERLUDE!**

* * *

I am not an easy man to love. I figured this out the minute I got into my first relationship.

I don't remember most of them, but I do remember what they told me: I was unavailable. I liked work more than my relationships. I was too materialistic. I spent too much time with James. The list goes on and on. I was always doing something wrong.

Until Martha.

Martha was… spectacular. I've never felt so free in a relationship with anyone else. It wasn't perfect - nothing ever is - but it was beautiful. She was accepting of my faults, and helped me work on them, without ever making me feel bad about them. She adored my friendship with James, encouraged it. I think she knew before I did that I was in love with him. When she finally confronted us, I thought the relationship was over, but it wasn't. We were never an official trio, but we shared kisses and touches and secrets.

When she died, I thought I did, too.

James, God bless him, stuck by me through everything. He took care of me when I gave up taking care of myself, made sure I got my school work done, made sure I are. I don't know where I'd be without him. I threw myself back into our relationship, too scared to lose him, too. I've never said the words out loud, "I'm scared of losing you," but I'm sure he knows. James is perceptive, sometimes annoyingly so.

It was he who saw through my little rendezvouses after all.

I don't know why I did it, but I fell into bed with any girl who showed an interest. James never said anything against, only demanded that he be included. I don't think he liked it, though, and for a while, I briefly considered stopping.

Until Eliza.

I didn't really pay attention to Hamilton and his crew too much. He got on my nerves, and I had no reason to. But when James mentioned wanting her, I _had_ to pay attention. I was curious, mostly - I'd heard Hamilton talk about her once or twice, had seen her on campus. She was _beautiful,_ and I immediately understood James's want of her. We knew she'd never sleep with us, though. She was loyal to Hamilton.

Which is why we were shocked when she landed on our doorstep.

When she told us what he did, we were livid. Here was a girl who would die for the people she loved, and he cheated on her? What a moron. I don't know what I was thinking when I invited her to live with us, but I didn't want her going back to him. I wasn't even thinking about sleeping at her, and neither was James. We just wanted her to be safe.

Too bad we fucked that up.

Looking back at it, it's no one's fault but my own. I was the one who started the summer flings, and I should have said something. I wasn't thinking about them, though! I only wanted to make sure Eliza had the good time she deserved after everything she went through. But even that didn't work. Hamilton still occupied her every thought, and all we could do was be there while she dealt with him. When she told us she had forgiven him, we were skeptical, but we didn't say anything. When James told me what happened at Martha's grave, my fear only spiked. We definitely had to tread lightly.

I still feel bad about what we did, even though she said we didn't cross any boundaries. I just… wanted her so bad. I still want her, even now, when she wants nothing to do with us. If I was a lesser man, I'd strangle Patrice and Pauline! Where do they get off telling Eliza about the flings?

It should have been us. We should have told her.

We should have left her alone when she asked us to.

Those last few days in France without her were bleak. We didn't go anywhere, didn't do anything. For once I was grateful that we were back in the states. Eliza's thing were already gone - and that broke us. We sat on the ground in front of the door and cried. Seeing James break somehow made it worse. He'd always been the stronger one of us in secret, but Eliza leaving… we just couldn't take it.

I had to write the letter. I knew she wanted space, but I needed her to know how much she meant to us, even if she didn't want to see us again. James wouldn't write anything, but he showed me the photos, and I knew she needed to see them, too. Lafayette called us morons when we asked, but agreed to deliver it for us, more for Eliza's sake than mine. After that, it was up to Eliza.

Seeing her in that diner was a dream come true. She'd cut her hair, and I wanted to kiss her.

She wanted to talk. That alone was enough for us. We had already agreed we would tell her the truth if she asked, and that's exactly what we planned to do that night. After the diner, we went back to the apartment. James sat on the couch and watched me pace.

"It will be alright, Thomas." he said, but I could see the stress in his eyes. I sat down beside him.

"How do we know that? She was pissed, James. She hates us. She'll never-"

"If she can forgive Hamilton, she'll forgive us. Give her some credit."

He was right, but I couldn't help but worry. James put his arm around me, running his fingers through my hair.

"You're not who you used to be, Thomas. Eliza loves us, even if we did mess up. She'll at least hear us out. Try to calm down."

I closed my eyes, listening to him. He was right. She'd listen to us. She'd forgive us. We could fix it.

The doorbell rang, and James's breath hitched.

This was it.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is it! The last chapter. I can't believe I've been working on this since December of 2016. I just want to thank anyone who stuck around through the entire story, leaving comments and kudos and encouraging me to continue. Please forgive any mistakes, I've been working on this during free moments late at night, and really wanted to get this out to you guys.**

* * *

Eliza squared her shoulders, ringing the doorbell. This was it. She was finally going to get the answers she came for. She wasn't sure if she was prepared or not, but it was too late to turn back.

The door opened, a wide-eyes Thomas staring back at her. He smiled shakily. "You came."

"I did. May I come in?"

Thomas took a step back, letting Eliza into the apartment. The familiar surroundings both comforted her and made her uneasy. James was sitting cross-legged on the couch, and he waved to her. She took a seat in the armchair, and Thomas sat beside James.

"So, what do you want to know first?" Thomas asked.

Eliza looked around the room for minute, thinking. Finally, she sighed. "I think… I just want to know everything. You said you fell in love with me. When? How? Why was I staying here, the real reason?"

Thomas and James shared a look, and then turned back to her. Thomas opened his mouth to speak.

"I wanted to have sex with you."

Thomas's mouth snapped shut, and he and Eliza both turned to look at James. He looked uncomfortable, but still, he soldiered on.

"I… when I first saw you in my class, I didn't really think about you too much. I didn't know you well, just that you were Hamilton's girlfriend. I thought you were pretty, but not much else. But as you talked to me, and bought me lunch, and snacks, I found that I liked you very much. Thomas and I weren't looking for any other romantic partners at the time, but he was always open to sexual conquests. We didn't really think we would do anything to you, we knew you were fiercely loyal to Hamilton. We dreamed though."

"And then you showed up on our doorstep, crying. We weren't thinking of sex then, we just wanted to help you. You looked so upset. We just wanted to protect you." Thomas ran a hand through his hair. "So, we asked you to stay with us, at least until you decided to go somewhere else. We still had other ideas on our minds, but we didn't want to rush you at all."

"We liked having you here." James said. "You were a lot of help around the apartment, you cook well, and you're fun to be around. We fell so _hard_ for you. It wasn't sex anymore, even though we didn't know it. It was just love. Then, we went to Monticello, and you were so happy, and so excited, and then you learned about Martha… We got so scared that you would run away."

"The day of Charlotte's party," Thomas said, "We didn't even think of what it would look like to have you walk in there with us. Our flings were nothing to us. They were just things we did in the past. We were nervous, because we thought Charlotte would say something rude to you, or try to scare you off, but we didn't even think about the other girls being there. For the record, you didn't look like a whore. At most, you were just another fling, not really good or bad. You only stood out because you were American." Thomas sighed heavily, and Eliza could see he was tired. "Despite that, it was still unfair of us not to warn you, and we are truly, truly sorry about what happened."

"I know you are." Eliza said. "I've thought about it a lot, and I can see that you were just as blindsided as I was. I'm sorry for all of the accusations I threw at you. You didn't deserve them, especially the one about Martha." Her lower lip was trembling, and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"It's okay. You were angry, and you had every right to be. We're also sorry for not respecting your boundaries when you asked us to. We were too focused on clearing our own names. We didn't see that you were working through it on your own." Thomas smiled sadly. "Do you think we can start over? Move slower this time? If you want to just be friends, we understand, but we've put our feelings on the table."

Eliza closed her eyes for a moment, mulling over everything they had discussed. She knew, deep down, that she had forgive them. There were very few things that they could have told her that would have made her want to leave. She also knew she loved them - so much that it scared her. She wasn't sure when it happened, but she knew she wanted to be with them, and for once, she refused to sabotage herself by questioning it.

She opened her eyes.

"I don't want to start over." She said. "At least, not all of the way. I love you both. I was confused because I thought I was rushing into a new relationship too quickly, and it was even more confusing that I wanted to be with both of you. It felt selfish, but I couldn't resist either of you, and I refuse to. I want to be with you."

Both boys' faces flooded with relief. Eliza got up, shedding her purse and jacket. Thomas's eyes widened as she straddled his hips. She leaned in close.

"Lizzy?"

"If you don't want this, tell me, and I'll stop. But this is what I want."

Thomas swallowed audibly. "I want- mmph!" the rest of his sentence was lost as Eliza connected their lips. Beside them, Eliza heard James inhale sharply, and she reached out to him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him close. She and Thomas parted, and she pulled James to her, kissing him with just as much fervor. Thomas could only moan as he watched.

James and Eliza separated, both panting. "Take me to bed?" she asked, and she gasped when Thomas lifted her, giggling as he walked her to his room, James trailing behind them.

Eliza laughed as Thomas dropped her on the bed, leaning up on her elbows. "Strip." She ordered, and they wasted no time in shedding their clothes, leaving only their boxers on. The boys crawled onto the bed,

"How do you want to do this?" Thomas asked. "It's completely up to you."

Eliza considered the question for a moment, then turned to James. "Can I eat you out first?" he asked, and Eliza nodded, kissing him again before scrambling off the bed.

The boys watched as she kicked her shoes off, pulling off her blouse and the camisole underneath. She hesitated when she got to her pants, but took a deep breath before shoving them down and kicking them off. When she looked back up, they were staring. Her face turned red.

"What?"

"You are so fucking beautiful." James said, and Eliza blushed harder.

"I'm really not-"

"Stop." Thomas's voice was husky. "You are so, so beautiful, Eliza, don't ever say otherwise. Come here." Eliza crawled back onto the bed, and Thomas maneuvered them until Eliza rested between his legs, leaning back against his chest, James between her legs. James put his hands on either side of her underwear, waiting for her to nod before he slid them off. He hooked her legs over his shoulders, smirking when he saw how wet she was. He used two fingers to separate her lips, blowing gently on her clit. She gasped, back arching a little. Thomas chuckled, pressing kisses to her ear as James circled his tongue around her clit.

"James." she whined. "Please."

James pressed his tongue flat against her clit, chuckling at the moan she let loose. The vibration made her shiver, and for a moment, she wished she wasn't so sensitive. Thomas's hands slid down her body, circling her breasts before gently pinching her nipples, and she cried out, writhing in his grip. James wrapped his lips around her clit and gently sucked - with a loud gasp and broken scream, Eliza came, James not letting up until she whimpered and wiggled from overstimulation. Thomas continued to press soft, soothing kisses to the side of her face as she came down from her orgasm.

"What else do you want, Eliza?"

Eliza shivered at the sound of her name. It had been so long since someone had called her that- hearing Thomas say it sparked a flame in her stomach. She batted her eyelashes at him, and heard his breath catch.

"I want you in me. Pretty please." She murmured, and Thomas groaned softly, kissing her breathless before rearranging them, both men stripping out of their boxers. James took up Thomas's place near the headboard, Eliza kneeling in front of him, Thomas positioned behind her. James grabbed the good lube and a condom from the bedside table, handing them to Thomas, who smirked. He slid the condom on and took himself in his hand, stroking his length a couple of times before rubbing against Eliza's soaking wetness.

Eliza whined. "Thomas, don't t-tease!"

"My apologies, mon coeur. Let me take care of you." Uncapping the lube, he squirted some onto his fingers, thrusting one in. Eliza's back arched, and James caught her in a burning kiss, swallowing her whimpers as Thomas inserted another finger, thumb circling her clit. He didn't tease long - removing his fingers, he lubed his cock, lining up and pressing in to Eliza's delicious heat. Eliza gasped, and James took her face in his hands.

"Breathe." he said, and Eliza let go of the breathe she was holding. He waited for her to take another breathe before looking up and nodding to Thomas.

Thomas began to thrust, pulling out to the tip before snapping his hips back in. "Fuck!" He tossed his head back, gritting his teeth. "Oh God."

"Th-Thomas!" Eliza moaned, pushing back against Thomas's thrusts, relishing the glorious drag of his cock inside of her. She felt so full, so beautifully full, and she wished it hadn't taken them so long to do it.

Thomas hissed, his fingers digging into her waist, hard enough to bruise as he kept going. James grabbed the abandoned lube, squirting some onto his hand before fisting his erection, stroking it roughly as he watched his lovers fuck.

"I'm gonna c-cum, g-gonna cum again." Eliza moaned, and Thomas sped up, the sound of skin against skin filling the room. Gripping the sheets with one hand, Eliza used her free hand to pushed James's hand away, taking his cock in her hand and stroking it in time with Thomas's thrusts as best she could. After only a few thrusts, James was coming, over Eliza's hand and his thighs. With a silent gasp, Eliza came next, clenching down on Thomas, who came as well only a few thrusts later, face pressed into Eliza's back..

They took a moment to catch their breath before disentangling themselves from each other. Thomas got up to toss the condom, dipping into the master bathroom to wet a washcloth before coming back. He kissed Eliza, then James, using the washcloth to clean James. Eliza climbed onto shaky legs, taking the towel and heading to the bathroom to pee. When she came back out, Thomas was already lying under the covers. She slid in beside him, James getting in beside her, turning off the bedside lamp and pulling the blanket up.

"So where do we go from here?" Thomas whispered in the silence. Eliza tightened her grip on him, moving one hand back to pull James closer.

"We should take it slow." She answered. "At least with dating. I don't want to rush into moving in again only for us to fall out again. We also need to talk and air out all of our skeletons before we continue. I want to go on dates, with both of you and one of you at a time." She yawned. "What do you think?"

"That sounds like a good idea." James said.

"I agree." Thomas said, stroking Eliza's hair. He twisted a few strands between his fingers. "You are so beautiful, Elizabeth Schuyler. There is a flame in you, you know that? A bright, passionate flame that is impossible for anyone to extinguish. You draw people in and warm them. Even better, if they hurt you, you burn them. While I wish it hadn't happened the way, I don't regret falling in love with you, and I can only hope we do right by you in the future."

James pressed a soft kiss to Eliza's neck. "We _will_ do right by you in the future. That's a promise."

Her emotions swelled in her chest, and Eliza buried her face in Thomas's shoulder. She agreed with Thomas - though she wished the cheating, the fall out, and the fighting hadn't happened, she didn't regret being with them. They were her boys, her loves. Whatever flame Thomas saw in her was sparked by them, keeping her warm and lighting her way when she felt lost. Snuggling deep into the blanket, she let the boys' warmth surround her.

' _My flame...'_ she thought, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **That's it! That's the end. I'm a little emotional, I really loved this story.**

 **I'm still tossing up the idea of starting a sequel - I know a few of you wanted it, but I'm still not sure. Leave a comment about the story, and let me know how you feel about a continuation. Bye my loves!**


End file.
